sonic revolution wolf
by flhorusra
Summary: Eggman contrata a un erizo tan poderoso que ni siquiera Sonic puede frenarlo, el problema es que un accidente proboca que pierda la memoria y se vuelva un poderoso aliado. unos poderosos diamantes que superan el de las esmeraldas estan esparcidas por el mundo, podran nuestros protagonistas consegir su objetivo, o moriran en el intento
1. prologo: un erizo de temer

Sonic and the evil diamonds presents:

Sonic Revolution Wolf

Prologo: un erizo de temer

Llovía torrencialmente en un bosque cercano a Green Pass Hill, estaba totalmente oscuro, solo un rayo hiso notar a tres siluetas inmóviles, quienes esperaban a alguien, no les importaba mojarse, además los protegía su capucha, la cual, ocultaba su rostro, cuando ese alguien llego, uno de ellos dio un paso, al parecer era el líder del trio, su cliente, lo observa un poco intimidado, pero al final esbozo una sonrisa, para entregar una bolsa llena de dinero, entonces el receptor hablo.

-hace una muy buena inversión, ¿Sr.?

-Por favor, dígame Dr. Eggman- dijo con su característica risa

-bien, solo necesito una foto de nuestra victima

-Aquí tienen- dijo entregándole una foto de Sonic

-Este encuincle- dijo al ver la foto –No vale ni para nuestro poder máximo

-No le recomiendo subestimarlo

-Esta bien- dijo guardando la foto -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Sonic

-Bien-dijo mientras otro anotaba los datos -¿Qué nivel de peligrosidad le da?

-Altísimo- dijo un poco exaltado –Envíenle al mejor que tengan

-Para optar a nuestro mejor hombre, debe de pagar un poco más

-Espero que con esto alcance- dijo lanzando otro montón de dinero

-Dime, ¿esta en alguna misión?- le pregunta a uno de sus camaradas

-No, nadie paga tanto por aniquilar a alguien

-Esta de suerte, la casería comenzara mañana

-Gracias, ahora podre trabajar tranquilo

Los encapuchados, voltearon se encorvaron y misteriosamente, su masa corporal aumento notoriamente su tamaño, yéndose tan rápido, que Eggman llego incluso a compararla con Sonic, después de recuperarse del asombro de ese trio, comienza a reírse paulatinamente, hasta que un simple estornudo, seguido de uno mas fuerte, le cambian la cara, ya que, según él, lo peor que le puede pasar a un científico malvado, es quedarse resfriado, sobre todo cuando tenia programada la muerte de su némesis la cual había esperado tanto, incluso construyo un robot que graba en HD, para poder verlo en un LED de 110´ full HD, por lo que corrió rápidamente a su nave y se fue pitando del lugar, solo esperando a que había hecho una buena inversión al dar tanto dinero. Mientras tanto, el trio ya había llegado a su templo, en donde dirigían todas las operaciones del clan, el clan de los lobos, un clan de mercenarios dispuestos a acabar con cualquiera solo por dinero, por lo no se la pensaron mucho al momento de aceptar la oferta de Eggman, lo primero en hacer, fue sentarse en sus tronos, después, llamaron a un sirvientes, a quien le piden que traigan a su mejor hombre, no necesitaban decirle el nombre, ya que todo el clan sabia de quien hablaban, al poco rato de salir el sirviente, entra un erizo de color rojo puro con amarillo, al entrar hace una profunda reverencia y después de un rato, opta por hablar.

-Me mandaron a llamar

-Si…- dijo el líder –pero ya debes de saber el porqué

-¿me tienen una misión, verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

-Tu afirmación es correcta, aquí esta la foto- dijo lanzándosela junto a una pequeña bolsa con monedas –Su nombre es Sonic.

-¿Este encuincle?- dijo empezando a reírse –No merece ni mi transformación

-No lo subestimes- dijo el que estaba a la diestra del líder –El cliente le tenia un gran respeto a él

-Esta bien- dijo sin sacar su sonrisa –Le dejare que me de un par de golpes para que sea mas interesante

-Entonces, ¿Sabes cual es tu misión?- le pregunto el que estaba a la siniestra

-Si…- dijo mostrando una maléfica sonrisa –Encontrar y destruir a Sonic- esto hiso que todos en la sala sonriesen.

Dejemos de lado a este grupo para irnos de lleno en la historia, en donde nuestro principal protagonista, o sea Sonic, quien por el momento se encuentra viviendo en casa de Tails, ya que la suya había sido destruida por un robot de Eggman. Al principio le pareció muy buena idea, pero al ver lo aburrido que era Emerald Valley, mas aun, que Amy se hubiese mudado cerca de su casa, lo tenían bajo un amplio grado de tensión, por lo que normalmente sale a relajarse, lo que lo mantiene en forma en caso de que Eggman volviese a hacer de las suyas, eso debido a que no se había vuelto a saber nada de el en seis meses, por lo que Sonic no tenia a nadie a quien molestar, por lo que decidió arrojar una moneda en la fuente.

-Deseo que aparezca alguien a quien enfrenarme de igual a igual

Después de su deseo, decide correr un poco para inspeccionar la ciudad estando igual de tranquila que siempre. Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la ciudad, aparece el erizo rojo anterior, quien hace varias miradas a su alrededor, buscando a quien considera su victima, por lo que avanza unos cuantos pasos, cuando de pronto, siente que alguien lo apretaba con suma fuerza desde atrás, lo que sorprende al erizo en gran medido, quien gira la cabeza para ver quien lo apretaba, descubriendo que era una eriza rosada que no paraba de pedirle a un tal Sonic que se casase con ella, cuando de pronto abre los ojos para ver que se había equivocado de erizo, después de esquivar la cachetada que le quería propinar, le muestra una foto de Sonic, esta le dice que era su novia y que lo estaba buscando.

Amy empezó a contarle algunas cosas de Sonic al erizo rojo, quien las escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa, después de caminar por casi media hora divisan a Sonic echando una siesta en la plaza, dormía plácidamente, hasta que la voz de Amy lo despertó con gran pánico, cuando despierta, observa a su acompañante, quien dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa.

-Así que tu eres Sonic el erizo- le dijo con su fuerte acento

-si, ese soy yo- dijo observándolo atentamente -¿Qué quieres de mi?

El erizo rojo no respondió, solo lo observaba maliciosamente, dando una vuela en torno a el sin apartarle la vista, cuando se detiene para empezar a reír

-Debes de ser muy bueno para dejarle los nervios de punta a ese viejo-calvo-que-se-me-va-el-nombre

-¿te refieres a Eggman?- le pregunto algo dudosa Amy

-Ese mismo- dijo fijando su mirada hacia ella –gracias, muñeca- esto sonrojo un poco a Amy –volviendo a lo nuestro, te voy a confesar algo

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto Sonic preparándose para pelear

-No mereces mi transformación

Después de esto, el erizo rojo ataca, Sonic no esperaba a alguien tan rápido como lo era el, pero no se dejo llevar y dio una arremetida que logro frenar la mayoría de los ataques de su oponente, después de esto, hacen una pausa.

-Debo reconocerlo, eres ágil- dijo sin sacar su sonrisa de la cara

-Gracias, es lo que me hace famoso

-respóndeme a una pregunta

-¿que quieres saber?

-¿Eres bueno haciendo amigos?

-Si, ellos me apoyan y yo los apoyo, es impolítica

-Amigos, un estorbo, solo sirven para obedecerte

Después de esto, reanudan el combate, Sonic no lograba contener la mayoría de los ataque de su oponente, tampoco lograba hacer que retroceda, solo lograba lo contrario, sin pensarlo, logra propinarle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, logrando por fin que retroceda, cuando este se echa a reír animosamente.

-Eres el primero en hacerme retroceder, lo admito- dijo mirándolo fijamente –parece que dejare de contenerme– Esto deja anonadado a Sonic –creíste que usaría toda mi fuerza con un encuincle como tu, solo usaba un diez por siento.

La reanudación del combate se veía prejuiciosa para Sonic, quien ahora no lograba frenar los fuertes golpes de su oponente, hasta que comete su máximo error al hacer el Spin Ball, aun así, logra imponerse ante el erizo rojo, quien recibió todos los golpes de su oponente con una sonrisa, después de lamer la sangre que había salido de su boca, lo mira irónicamente, tomando una postura algo encorvada.

-Ya estoy harto de juegos- dijo mientras sus colmillos se alargaban –solo porque me caes bien, te mostrare mi verdadero poder

-Ya lo estaba esperando- dijo esperando atentamente

-¿quieres saber porque nadie sabe la existencia de nuestro clan?- dijo sin apartar la vista e Sonic –Eso es que a los lideres, no les gusta ser reconocidos, por lo que no solo acaban con la victima, sino que también a los testigos y a quien pago por los servicios, de esa manera mantenemos el anonimato, si lo se, lo siento por el pelón que nos observa desde esa cámara- dijo apuntando una simple cámara que estaba escondida en un árbol

-Sonic, hagas lo que hagas, derrótalo- se escucho de un altoparlante

Después de esto, la altura del erizo rojo aumento, su tórax aumento su grosor, volviendo mas visible sus costillas, sus ojos se tornaron amarillo, su pelo empezó a crecer, estaba en frente de una especie de erizo lobo quien lo miraba fijamente con sus malignos ojos.

-Ahora veras el poder del clan de los lobos- dijo mientras golpeaba un árbol con un dedo, destrizando

-se muy bien que un ser con mucha fuerza no es muy rápida

-tu crees

Entonces Sonic se lanzo velozmente al ataque, cuando le iba a dar un golpe, se desvanece en frente de él, con esta forma, no solo soy súper fuerte, sino que también puedo correr a la velocidad del sonido

Esto sorprende a Sonic, hasta el momento, nadie había logrado igualarlo en velocidad, por lo que se prepara para el ataque, pero algo impedía que le fuese imposible esquivar sus ataques, era que por primera vez en su vida, estaba temido por su vida, cuando un certero puñetazo le llega en peno rostro haciéndolo rodar variar metros en el suelo, la sangre salía a borbotones de su nariz y un corte arriba de su ojo derecho, por lo que trata de levantarse rápidamente, pero algo paso que no podía moverse, al parecer el miedo impedía que se moviese, después de una maquiavélica risa de su oponente, se prepara para recibir su ultimo golpe, cuando una cadena evita que avance a dar el mortal golpe

-¿Qué es esto?

-Te encadene- dijo Amy quien se alejaba a una distancia segura

-Cadenas, no se te ocurrió nada mejor- entonces le da un duro jalón, lo que provoca que una enorme roca le diera de lleno en la nuca, noqueándolo instantáneamente.

Al ver a su oponente tumbado en el suelo, (con su forma normal, no su forma lobo), Sonic obtiene las fuerzas para poder levantarse y acercársele, cuando recibe un fuerte abrazo de Amy, lo que revela que tenia varias costillas rotas, el brazo fracturado y numerosos moretones en todo su cuerpo, mientras que su oponente, solo presentaba el golpe que Sonic le había dado y un corte en la nuca que sangraba cada vez menos. Mientras que del otro lado de la cámara, un asustado Eggman se relaja, después de observar reiteradas veces la escena, le llega un plan para derrotarlo sin que su nuevo plan le saliera por la culata, pero dejemos a un lado a Eggman, para volver con la historia. Después de pensarlo un montón de veces, Amy decide llevarlo a casa de Tails, en donde esperarían a que despierte para interrogarlo, aunque Sonic no estaba de acuerdo, estaba muy dolido como para dar una idea clara de que hacer con el.

Después de unas horas, el erizo rojo despierta, después de mirarse las manos, se encuentra con una enojada Amy quien había esperado pacientemente a que despertase.

-Dime rápidamente, ¿De que se trata ese famoso clan del que nos estabas hablando?

-¿Qué clan?, yo recuerdo que estaba grabando mi casa con la cámara nueva que me había comprado mi mamá, después de eso había llegado un doctor a examinarla

-Mmm… Tails me dijo que esto pasaría- dijo pensativa Amy -Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada?, ¿Nada de nada?- el erizo rojo movió la cabeza e señal de negación

–Creo que ocupaste demasiada fuerza- esto deja dudoso a Ciber –Aunque te parezca raro, puedes transformarte en un lobo, y te goleaste la cabeza

-En serio, Wow, por fin podre defender a mis amigos- esta ultima palabra dejo confundida a Amy

Debido a lo ultimo que dijo el erizo rojo, se preguntaba para sus adentros, ¿Qué le paso que su política de alegría hubiese cambiado por la de odio?, ¿cuanto tiempo se le habría olvidado con la amnesia?.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto por fin Amy

-mi nombre… pues… mi nombre es Ciber.

En ese momento estaba claro, debían ayudar a Ciber a que recuerde que había pasado para que tuviese tanto rechazo hacia la amistad, una misión que podría significarle un enorme desafío para Sonic y sus amigos. Pero el secreto no termina aquí.

Continuara…

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**Nuevos personajes pondrán en duda la popularidad de nuestros protagonistas, los fragmentos en forma de diamante deben de ser encontrados, la comarca escondida en el bosque se ha revelado, todo eso en el próximo capitulo: "Hay que encontrar los Evil Diamonds".**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Debería Ciber recuperar su memoria?**

**Dejen un comentario con su respuesta, opinen y ayuden a mejorar esta historia.**


	2. cap1: hay que encontrar los Evil Diamond

Sonic and the Evil Diamonds presents:

Sonic Revolution Wolf.

Capitulo 1: hay que buscar los Evil Diamonds.

Ciber estaba sujeto a numerosos exámenes por parte de Tails, quien investigaba cual era la fuente de su poder, a pesar de no tener suficiente confianza en el, dejo de lado su desconfianza para hacer lo que el creía era lo correcto, no solo buscaba las fortalezas, también sus debilidades, a lo que dedico mucho tiempo, cuando de pronto encontró algo que le llamo mucho la atención, era unas criaturas muy ocultas dentro de él, en total eran cinco sin contar con la del lobo, pero se enfoco en una, en la cual hizo todo lo que tenia a su alcance para saber de que se trataba, cuando una voz muy conocida provocó que cometiera un muy ligero error, que hizo que toda su computadora hiciese explosión. Después de lo ocurrido, de da vuelta con una cara de los mil demonios, mientras que el culpable lo observa con una cara de indiferencia.

-Sabes lo que haz hecho, Knuckles- se animo a decir Tails

-No y no me interesa- dijo Knuckles sin cambiar su cara, luego fijo su atención en Ciber –Así que él fue el que dejo en ridículo a Sonic

-El mismo- dijo Tails sin salir de su enojo –Ahora si me disculpas tengo que reparar mi computadora, que por tu culpa se…

-No me interesa- lo interrumpa Knuckles –Oye… tú… eh… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-Se llama Ciber- le respondió Tails

-Gracias- le agradeció Knuckles –Oye "Maider"

-Ciber- le dijo Ciber

-Como sea, que tal si me acompañas a por unas papas fritas

-Suena como una buena idea- le dijo Ciber bajando de la maquina de Tails –Vuelvo cuando repares tu computadora Tails

-Esta bien- dijo resignado Tails –si lo encuentran de Casualidad, díganle a Sonic que necesito, decirle algo de lo que llevo de investigación- el par asintió, aun cuando ni siquiera lo escuchaban –y tráiganme unas papas…

El par salió del laboratorio a por unas papas fritas, dejando a Tails totalmente solo, en otra parte, un malherido Sonic, caminaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba en Ciber, aun no sabia como alguien como él, pudo romperle cinco costillas, dejarle un corte en el rostro, no un corte cualquiera, si o uno que fue muy difícil de sellar, aparte de recordar que le dijo que se estaba conteniendo, lo que lo hiso enojarse, golpeando con fuerza un árbol, el cual solo crujió con el golpe, cuando de repente, escucha un disparo desde cerca, lo que provoca que se incremente la curiosidad de Sonic, virando hacia donde habían disparado, encontrándose con una ave muy extraña, era tan alta como Sonic, sus plumas eran negras y tenia su pecho de un rojo que asemejaba la sangre, tenia un extraño sombrero, estilo Robín Hood, con una larga pluma roja, en su cola, sobresalían tres largas plumas negras, en su mano derecha llevaba una pistola, la cual tenia señales de haber sido usada recientemente, en su mano izquierda, tenia un extraño papel color pus, la cual tenia grabadas unas líneas desproporcionadas, después de observarlo detenidamente, decide ir a preguntarle por su nombre, además de saber que clase de pájaro era, ya que no había visto nada igual en ninguna parte

-Hola, ¿Cómo te…?

-Alto ahí- dijo apuntándole con su pistola –ahora me decís tu nombre, altiro.

-Pues me llamo Sonic- dijo apenas entendiendo su acento –y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-ah… pues mi nombre es Ace, Ace the…- en ese momento cruza un camión que evita que Sonic escuche bien de que especie era –Haz visto una joya como esta- dijo mostrando un raro diamante de color verde

-Nop, definitivamente no

Rayos, creía que sabiai harto- suspira –si encuentras una Evil Diamond me avisai.

-¿Evil Diamond?-dijo muy confundido Sonic

-Son unos extraños diamantes que cayeron en este planeta hace mas de 2.000 años, antes de la disolución de los Warriors

-Ah… un poco mas lento que reprobé el examen de los Warriors, y todavía no entiendo nada de eso de los Evil Diamonds

-Esta bien- le dijo con cara resignada –¿Tienes amigos?

-Pues si, recientemente se incorporo uno- dijo sin cambiar su cara de duda –Por lo menos eso espero

-Bien, a lo mejor alguien entienda algo de los diamantes Evil

Mientras tanto, en una densa pradera, una extraña luz trae consigo a una gata quien, una vez desaparecida la luz, se desmaya, pero no sin antes decir el nombre de Ciber. Cuando despierta, se encuentra en una extraña casa, el tejado, al igual que el piso, estaban hechos de paja, las paredes estaban hechas de madera, de roble si no se equivocaba, su cama estaba fabricada artesanalmente, de madera tallada, en toda la habitación, pudo encontrar un montón de camas, todas muy bien ordenadas. Entonces, de repente, una voz le provoca un pequeño susto.

-Por fin despiertas- dijo un joven puercoespín gris, quien tenia unos enormes ojos amarillos, llevaba consigo un balde vacío -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah…

-Por cierto- la interrumpe –Mi nombre es Crazy, vaya uno a saber el porqué, yo no estoy loco

-que bien… creo-dijo con un poco de duda –Mi nombre es…

-Creo que mi nombre debe de significar algo- la interrumpió de nuevo -¿Querías decirme algo?

-Si- le dijo ahora un poco molesta –Te digo que mi nombre es…

-Sabes, tu acento es muy extraño- la volvió a interrumpir -¿De donde…?

-¡YAAA!- dijo ahora enojada –Me estas volviendo loca, ¿me vas a dejar presentarme o no?- el puercoespín asintió –bien te decía que mi nombre es…

-Sabes, ahora se porque me llamo Crazy

-AAAh- después de esto esconde su cara debajo de la almohada

-Veo que ya despertaste, eso me alegra- se escucho otra voz –también veo que conociste a Crazy, que pena por ti

-Oye- dijo algo molesto Crazy

En ese momento saca su cara de la almohada para encontrarse con un erizo verde, tenia una pañoleta roja y sus ojos eran verdes, detrás de él, una eriza del mismo color, solo que mas claro, llevaba un rustico vestido con una bata de cocina, los pinchos de su cabeza estaban arrojados hacia abajo y adornados por un cintillo rojo.

-Él es Lucky- dijo Crazy al ver su cara llena de duda –Es el heredero de la comarca, todos lo estiman y respetan.

-Vamos, sabes que eso ultimo es men…

-Vamos, nadie a ayudado tanto en la comarca como lo haces tú

-Si pero…

-Además, has asegurado tu puesto con mucho esfuerzo

-si p…

-Y no conozco a na…- en ese momento Lucky estira su brazo para taparle la boca- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm después de dar un breva suspiro, Lucky opta por hablar

-Ella es Sasha, mi hermana- dijo presentando a la eriza que tenia atrás –Ella fue quien te trajo a la comarca- la joven dio una tímida reverencia

-Gracias- esto provoca que la eriza se sonroje y se esconda detrás de su hermano

-No te preocupes, es un poco tímida- dijo sin sacar sus nanos de la boca de Crazy –Po cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Pues…- dijo mirando a Crazy -¿Esta bien asegurado?- Lucky asintió –Bien… mi nombre es Blaze, vengo de un mundo alterno muchos años mas adelante, en donde la destrucción y el caos devastar con todo si no logro evitar la muerte de Ciber

Después de esto, salen para dejar que repose un poco, hasta que Blaze opta por levantarse, saliendo casi a escondidas de la choza, cuando siente que alguien la seguía, se da media vuela solo para encontrarse con Crazy, quien también caminaba a hurtadillas detrás de ella, lo que provoca que se vuelva a asustar, por lo que decide caminar un poco, con Crazy a la siga, solo para ver la comarca, en donde se veía que vivían tranquilamente, los niños jugaban, no había rencores, todos saludaban a Crazy cuando lo veían, sin saberlo, sentía como la paz la relajaba, sentía como si fuese la primera vez que se relajaba, llegando a un gran árbol, en donde se sienta a ver como la pequeña comarca trabajaba en armonía y sin rencores, se sentía en un mundo perfecto, como si estuviese en un centro de masajes de la cual, no quería salir, entonces, una voz hace que regrese al mundo real.

-Como puedes ver, los habitantes de la comarca desarrollan poderes- esto hizo que Blaze mirase mas detenidamente la escena, para darse cuenta que tenían toda clase de poderes, algunos se tele transportaban, otros movían objetos, algunos levantaban pesabas rocas para luego romperlas en un lugar en donde estaban construyendo un pozo- dime, ¿Posees algún poder en especial?

-Pues si

-En serio- dijo asombrado -¿Cuál es?

-Pues…

-Porque el mio es la auto regeneración, lo que me permite hacer cualquier cosa, aunque sea peligrosa

-lastima que no puedas recuperarte el cerebro- dijo a sus adentros

-¿Decías algo?

-No, nada- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Me dijiste que tenias un poder, ¿Cuál es?

-Pues la…

-Sabias que Sasha tiene prohibido usar su poder

-¿Y qué poder tiene ella?

-Puede manipular la mente, quitándole a quien sea su propia voluntad, no importa si es fuerte de mente, puede manipularlo igual

-Vaya- dijo buscando a Sasha, quien llevaba un canasto lleno de zetas a su hermano –En fin, yo puedo manipular el fuego

-Algo así como la piroquinesis

-Exacto- dijo dándole la razón –Sabes, puedes volver loco a quien sea, pero en el fondo sabes es…

-Perdón decías algo

-Retiro lo dicho

-Que crees- apareció la cabeza de Lucky, quien había estirado su cuello para llegar hasta ellos –El gran líder nos dio la autorización de transportarte ala ciudad, en donde puedes encontrar al tipo que tu buscas

-Que bien- dijo Blaze muy feliz.

Una vez dicho eso, hacen los preparativos, en total, se demorarían un día en llegar a la ciudad mas cercana. Pero dejemos eso para otra ocasión, mientras tanto, en la ciudad, en casa de Tails para ser mas exactos, Ace termina de darles toda su información sobre los Evil Diamonds, al principio les costó entender su acento, pero después de un minuto, le entendían perfecto y claro.

-A ver s entendí- dijo Knuckles –Dices que después de la explosión de ese planeta, unos cuantos cayeron en forma de diamante en nuestro planeta

-Eso mismo, se nota que estay atento

-también dices que tienen unos poderes muy poderosos

-Inclusive algunos pueden resucitar a los muertos –Dijo algo confundido Sonic

-Si, por eso es urgente encontrarlas todas, ya que si caen en malas manos, pueden provocar un cataclismo, al igual que ocurrió con el mundo que estallo

-Pues habría que buscarlas, no debemos dejar que alguien con malas intenciones las tome- dijo Sonic parándose sobre una mesa.

-Pero primero debes de recuperarte, aun tienes dos costillas rotas- dijo Amy tomándolo de una pierna y provocar que perdiera el equilibrio, esto hace que caiga de cara al suelo, provocando la risa de todos

-¿Y sabes la posición exacta de cada diamante?- le pregunto Tails con cara dudosa

-Nop, este mapa es muy difícil de entender, pero me ayudo a encontrar dos- dijo sacándole papel de color pus del sombrero, además de dos diamantes, uno verdoso y el otro de un color amarillento

Todos observaron detenidamente los diamantes, los cuales eran un poco mas pequeños que las esmeraldas que tanto estaban acostumbrados, aun así, se podía ver que en el centro, había una especie de esfera inmóvil, pero no le tomaron importancia, sabían que desde ahora, debían de ayudar a su nuevo amigo a encontrar todos los diamantes Evil que se encuentren en el planeta, antes de que alguien ajeno a ellos los tome y los use para hacer el mal.

Después de esto, Tails regresa a su laboratorio a reparar su computadora, cuando por fin lo hace, estaba por ir a buscar a Ciber, cuando decidió inspeccionar un poco mas de cerca la información que había recolectado de su ultimo análisis, fijando toda su atención en la extraña criatura que había arruinado su computadora, cuando lo logra, los resultados lo sorprenden, provocando que de unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, no lograba darse la idea de lo que sus resultados estaban mostrando, que hacían de Ciber, un ser aun mas peligroso de lo que creían.

-¿Qué haces Tails?- la voz de Amy provoca que se asuste y presiona un botón, provocando que la computadora haga explosión otra vez

-Este… nada

-Esta bien- dijo con una cara de sospecha, Tails mostraba una cara totalmente nerviosa –En fin, me acompañas a la tienda, voy a necesitar ayuda

-Bien… total, otro día reparo mi computadora- dijo mientras la apresuraba para salir

La desconfianza y el temor de Tails hacia Ciber, crecieron a partir de ese día, convirtiéndose en el único que no quería que su memoria regresase, tampoco creería que un ser tan amable como lo era Ciber, será un ser tan peligroso, seria un misterio si alguien igualara su poder, por lo que decidió pensar en algún plan para evitar que recuperase su memoria y no intente asesinar a Sonic una vez hecho esto, las dudas invadieron su cabeza, pero no le quedo otra, que esperar a que Ciber decida hacer lo que a él le plazca.

Mientras tanto, en el templo del clan de Ciber, los tres lideres escuchaban con asombro la noticia de parte de uno de los celadores, seres que los mantenían informados de lo que pasaba actualmente en todo el mundo, escuchaban atónitos la noticia, hasta que el celador dejo de hablar y se retira del lugar.

-Al parecer, vuestras supersticiones son ciertas- dijo el que estaba a la diestra –Ciber, nos ha traicionado

-Es un ultraje, es uno de los que mas saben de la existencia de nuestro clan- dijo el de la izquierda –Debemos acabar con el cuanto antes

-Si…- dijo el del centro –Pero no nos ensuciaremos las manos con la sangre de ese traidor, envíen a un mensajero a la base del caza recompensas, esto no quedara así.

Los lideres estaban enfadados, tomaron la amnesia de Ciber como una traición, traición que no dejarían pasar así como así, al enviarle un mensaje a uno de los caza recompensas mas reconocido del mundo, autodenominado como "el cazador". Pero eso, es una historia para otro capitulo.

Continuara…

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**La policía internacional ha llegado a la ciudad, el cazador toma el trabajo, podrán con esto nuestros héroes, una buena amistad se ha formado, los secretos de dos familias muy distintas todo esto y mas, en el próximo capitulo: "Un secreto de familia".**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Qué forma tiene el extraño animal que asusto tanto a Tails?**

**Dejen un comentario con su respuesta, opinen y ayuden a mejorar esta historia.**


	3. cap2: un secreto de familia

Sonic and the Evil Diamonds presents:

Sonic Revolution Wolf

Capitulo 2: un secreto de familia.

Los estudios de Tails seguían, esta vez estaba mas enfocado en su memoria, ya que no quería arriesgarse a destruir su computadora, otra vez, no había mucho que descubrir, pero había algo en Ciber que aun le inquietaba, era que siempre se mantenía sonriente, según le habían contado, jamás paro de sonreír cuando estuvo a punto de aniquilar a Sonic, lo que mas le preocupaba era que tampoco encontraba sus temores, ya que gracias a esa maquina que había hecho, podía ver que había en la mente, pero la de Ciber, le pareció muy compleja, como si no le tuviese miedo a nada. Cuando termino la sesión del día, debido a que su computadora volvió a estallar, caminan hacia la plaza, en donde sin querer, pero el destino lo quiso así, se interpusieron en un asalto.

-Ahora puedes demostrar de que lado estas, Ciber

-¿En serio?- dijo con su gran sonrisa –Creía que tu querías jugar- dijo mientras que se encorvaba para transformarse –Y yo que quería ver como era tu estilo de pelea

-Aaah… por lo general nunca peleo- dijo un poco impresionado por la forma hibrida de Ciber –Por lo general, Sonic se encarga de pelear, yo soy mas la inteligencia- Ciber se ríe antes de atacar a los ladrones

Al final, Ciber atrapo a los ladrones, quienes terminaron yendo al hospital en vez de la cárcel, la agresividad que presentaba en su forma hibrida, ponía en duda el devolverle o no la memoria, mientras tanto, a unos pasos de llegar a la ciudad, estaba Blaze con sus amigos de la comarca, quienes le iban contando algunas anécdotas de su comarca, Blaze las escuchaba atentamente, muchas de ellas eran muy divertidas, también pudo hacer que Sasha confiase mas en ella, logrando que le dirija algunas palabras, mientras caminaban, se detienen en un paramo, en donde deciden descansar por el momento.

-Menos mal que encontramos este paramo- dijo Blaze sentándose sobre una roca –Cuando saldremos de este bosque

-Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad- le dijo Lucky subiéndose a un árbol –Creo que aquí es perfecto- dijo mientras se recostaba en una gruesa rama

En ese momento un sonido le llamo la atención, alguien cantaba muy cerca del lugar, cantaba bien, no podría explicarles con detalles como era, pero les diré que hasta la canción mas horrenda, se convertiría en una maravilla con esa voz. Ella se dirigió al lugar del origen, encontrándose con Sasha, quien recogía flores, mientras cantaba una dulce melodía, estaba tan maravillada con la canción que sin querer la estaba tarareando.

-Cantas muy bien- se animo a decir Blaze

-G-gracias- le dijo con una frágil voz –Como no me dejan usar mi poder, debo de cuidar de los niños

-De que se trata totalmente tu poder

-Puedo controlar la mente, leerla o destruirla

-Telepatía, muy interesante- dijo muy bajo Blaze –Creo que sé que hacer- Sasha la miro confundida -Sabes, si puedes manipular la mente, significa que puedes ayudar con las heridas

-¿Cómo?- dijo llena de expectación Sasha

-Primero haces que se le olvide, luego, gracias a la habilidad encefálica, se puede apresurar la cicatrización de una hemorragia o la soldadura de un hueso, también esta el caso de recuperar a alguien de la amnesia

-Suena increíble- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo –Up… perdón- ambas rieron

Después de esto, la confianza entre ellas se fortalece, volviéndose muy buenas amigas, ambas fueron gastándole bromas a Crazy, ya que sabían que si resultaba herido, su cuerpo se regeneraba y así fueron caminando, siempre en la misma dirección, cuando una rama hace que Sasha se tropiece, su hermano corre rápidamente para ayudarla, exagerando a tal punto que la carga en sus hombros.

-Es idea mía o Lucky es un sobreprotector

-Resulta que sus padres murieron hace años, ella es la ultima familia que tienen

-Vaya- dijo algo apenada -¿Y sabes que le paso a sus padres?

-Nadie en la comarca lo sabe, no se lo cuentan a nadie, tampoco quieren hablar del tema, solo se sabe que sus padres murieron

-Entonces, podemos resumir que Lucky es un sobreprotector, Sasha además de ser su hermana, es un poco tímida pero con una hermosa voz, y tu…- Crazy la miro con una sonrisa en la cara -…Un puercoespín que vuelve loco a todo aquel que se anima a conversar contigo

-Se podría decir que si

En ese momento, la ciudad ya era notoria, podían ver los edificios que le daban la espalda al bosque, además, para su suerte, Ciber caminaba junto a Tails en dirección a una tienda de electrónica, Blaze reconoció a Ciber de inmediato, pero necesito de acercarse para estar en su totalidad segura.

-Es él- dijo muy contenta

-Pues no es nada feo- dijo Sasha

-¿dijiste algo?- le pregunta su hermano

-no… nada- dijo y sin querer se suelta cayendo rápidamente al suelo, esto llamo la atención de Ciber y Tails, quienes fueron a ver que ocurría, mientras que Sasha era revisada por su hermano

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta su hermano

-¿Te dolió?- le pregunta Crazy

-Fue solo un raspón, no es nada grave- Dijo Lucky mientras le ponía un parche curita en el raspón

-Hermano, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Eh, que no es para tanto

-Up… perdón- los cuatro ríen hasta la llegada de Ciber y Tails

-¿Pasó algo?- pregunta Ciber ahora cerca de ellos

-¿Tú eres Ciber, Verdad?- le pregunta de inmediato Blaze

-Pues si, ¿Quién me busca?

-Mi nombre es Blaze, vengo de un mundo Subalterno en donde me eligieron como tu guardiana

-¿Para que?- dijo Ciber sin perder su sonrisa

-Para evitar que los lideres acaben contigo

-¿Lideres?- ahora había perdido su rostro sonriente para cambiar a una dudosa

-Este… perdió la memoria- le informo Tails

-Gracias Tails- esto impresiono a todos -¿Qué?, no creerás que me valla sin información de todos las victimas de ellos

-¿Victima?- un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Tails

-Si, yo tampoco pude creer el poder devastador de ese trio, pero en ese ataque, 6 sujetos, incluidos tú y Ciber murieron

-¿Lideres?- en ese momento la grave voz que tuvo en su enfrentamiento con Sonic volvió, se estaba haciendo notorio, su memoria estaba volviendo –Fuiste un gran amigo, por lo que dejare el lugar de tu m…- en ese momento un fuerte dolor de cabeza provoca que se arrodille –No dejare que le hagas nada, él ahora es mi amigo- dijo con otra voz –Imbécil, ¿Qué estas ciego?, ¿quieres volver a ser traicionado?

-Ciber, ¿Te sucede algo?- dijo algo asustado Tails

-No lo molestes, esta luchando con su subconsciente, me dijeron que esto pasaría

-Sabes que puedes confiar en ellos, ellos te enseñaron a controlarte, ellos…- en ese momento el rostro de un muy furioso Ciber aparece -¡CALLATE!, se muy bien que me ayudaron, pero también me obligaron a hacer cosas malas, si me dieron una mano cuando fui traicionado, pero algo aprendí, a veces, debes de arriesgarte a intentarlo otra vez- en ese momento sus ojos empezaron a formar llamas- Ahora vete, no quiero que vuelvas- en ese momento sus ojos se apagaron

-Wow- dijo Crazy –Sufres un grave caso de desorden de personalidad

-Si, pero lentamente fui acostumbrándome, pero después de ese fatídico día, Hot me logro controlar

-¿Quién es Hot?- le pregunta algo pensativo Tails

-Así se hizo llamar mi lado siniestro, es mucho mas agresivo que yo

-¿Cuál fue tu motivo para unirte a ese clan?- le pregunto Lucky

-Pues- en ese momento su sonrisa cambia a una de asombro, luego a una de pena –Ahora lo recuerdo, mi madre, mi madre estaba enferma, necesito volver a mi casa, tengo que volver a verla

-Creo que te ayudare- le dijo Tails ayudándolo a levantarse –Puedo llevarte en mi avioneta

-Gracias

Tails logro relajarse un poco, la memoria de Ciber volvió, pero el tiempo que paso con el, lo transformo en un gran amigo de él, ahora debía de ayudarlo a que no se muera. Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Sonic corría siendo perseguido por Amy, hasta que aumenta su velocidad dejando muy atrás a Amy, cuando de pronto, aparece alguien en frente de él, era una tigresa, color ámbar, sus rayas eran negras, llevaba un sable a su derecha, mientras que revisaba unos papeles que tenia, para evitar estrellare, intenta frenar, pero corría tan rápido que dio un largo frenazo, llegando muy cerca de ella, quien, por reacción, sujeta a Sonic por el brazo y hace una pirueta dejando a Sonic bocabajo, mientras que ella lo inmoviliza de un brazo con una pierna.

-Quedas multado por correr a exceso de velocidad, casi arroyar a un oficial encubierto y…

-Espera un momento, ¿Quién te crees que eres para...?

-Primer oficial de la primera brigada de seguridad internacional, Amber- esto asusto un poco a Sonic, había escuchado en muchos lugares esa asociación, incluso Eggman estuvo un tiempo arrestado por esa organización

-Eres de la policía internacional, ¿Verdad?

-Si, se podría decir que si- dijo anotando las multas de Sonic

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo Amy quien recién estaba llegando

-Un arresto- dijo Amber –Dime, has visto a este sujeto- dijo mostrándole un cartel de Se Busca

-Nop, jamás lo eh visto

-Maldición, creí estar cerca

-Oye, ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

-No, eres buen asiento

-Que bien, policía corrupta

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada

Mientras que la oficial pensaba sobre el lomo de Sonic, en una especie de casa camuflada en medio del bosque, el mensajero de los lideres llega, allí, un ser repulsivo, al parecer un jabalí marrón claro, lo observa fijamente mientras recibe el mensaje, luego entra a la casa, en donde un enorme robot blanco estaba, después de leer la carta y dejar el dinero en un cofre lleno de oro, observa la foto de quienes serian sus presas, un par de erizos, uno azul y el otro rojo, después observo a su compañero, quien inmediatamente sabia que quería decir, después de prepararlo todo, con el jabalí detrás, avanza con dirección a la ciudad, mientras que su rostro era visto en el cartel de Se Busca de Amber, el cual era revisado por casi todos los que se cruzaban con ella.

-¿Quién dices que es este tipo?- le dijo Sonic, con un brazo casi en su totalidad dormido

-Su nombre es Hunter- dijo mientras caminaba con dirección a la plaza –Se autodenomino "El cazador", es un ser muy peligroso, por lo que se le considera un enemigo de clase alfa

-Valla, parece un rival duro

-Si ni siquiera puedes con Ciber, como podrás con el

-Un erizo rojo puro con el pecho amarillo, ojos azules, misma estatura de este tarado y tiene un acento como de español sureño

-Ah… si- dijo al reconocer todas las características

-¿Dónde lo vieron?

-Pues, estuve enfrentándome a el- dijo Sonic –Pero no hablemos de eso

-Su nivel es el mismo que el de hunter

-No se preocupe, perdió la memoria- dijo Amy –Estamos volviéndolo en un chico de los buenos

-Bien, se los dejo bajo su responsabilidad- dijo planeando muy bien su plan –Si su mentalidad cambiase, podría ser muy útil, sobre todo para enfrentar enemigos poderosos

En ese momento, tenían un poco mas de información de Ciber, pero eso no quedaba hasta ahí, tenia planeado ayudar en el proceso, por lo que sus ojos se llenaron de brillos. Mientras tanto, en donde Ciber dijo que era su casa, la cual era grande, de dos pisos, estaba muy bien cuidada, todos entraron para encontrarse con la madre de Ciber, quien estaba tendida en la cama durmiendo, hasta que Ciber entra y la despierta, era casi idéntica a Ciber, salvo que era de un color un color mucho mas claro y sus ojos eran negros.

-Ciber- dijo ella -¿Dónde estabas que no volvías a casa?

-En casa de unos amigos- responde este

-¿Amigos?- dijo con una sonrisa –Esa palabra es muy fuerte para ti, no crees

-Puede ser, pero, fue muy fácil para el- le dijo Ciber

-Ciber…- después de toser un poco continua –Podrías sacar unos papeles de esa caja

-Si, pero no entiendo muy bien que planeas- dijo mientras abría la caja buscando los papeles que le habían pedido –Creo que estos son

-Léela hijo

-Esta bien… - dijo abriendo la carta -dice: "querida, sé que estas enojada conmigo por no habértelo dicho antes, razón por la que me tengo que ir. Te encargo a nuestro hijo, cuídalo solo como tu sabes hacerlo, sé que se lo dirás en el momento propicio, no espero tu perdón, tampoco te prometo volver, pero me iré feliz, sabiendo que tu estas cuidando de nuestro retoño.

Sin mas preámbulos, me despido." –la carta impresiono mucho a Ciber

-Te diré, que por tu sangre, corren los cinco animales de la furia, las cuales, junto a tu forma de lobo te dan seis transformaciones juntas

-¿Animales de la furia?

-Prométeme que no te convertirás en ninguna de ellas- dijo observándolo con tristes ojos –Esos animales solo traen penurias y caos, no quiero que acabes como tu padre

-Te lo prometo madre

Ella sonrió, luego cerro los ojos para no abrirlos de nuevo, esto hiso que Ciber estallara, no creía que la única persona que lo acompaño toda su vida tuviese ese desenlace, sentía pena pero ira a la vez, esto provoca que su cuerpo se incendiase, cuando aumento el fuego, envió un poco a su madre, quien, después de desmayado Ciber, vuelve a la vida, después de ver a su hijo tendido junto a ella.

-El fuego del Fénix- dijo algo asustada –cuídate de esa ave infernal- dijo para volver a quedar dormida

Mientras tanto, cerca de la ciudad, El cazador estaba llegando, detrás de él, su escudero, el jabalí anterior, sin saberlo, un nuevo enemigo estaba llegando, pero eso… es una historia para otro capitulo.

Continuara…

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**El cazador es totalmente peligroso, Sonic y Ciber en peligro, un héroe elástico, la verdadera historia de Lucky, los lideres se están enfadando, Ace ha encontrado el diamante, todo esto en el próximo capitulo: "El poder de Hunter, el cazador"**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Cómo demostraría su poder el Evil Diamond?**

**Deja un comentario con tu respuesta, da tu opinión y ayuda a mejorar esta historia.**


	4. cap3: el poder de Hunter, el cazador

Sonic Revolution Wolf

Capitulo 3: El poder de Hunter, el cazador.

Ciber se sentía algo incomodo con Blaze, quien lo seguía a donde fuera, tampoco lo dejaba entrenar mucho, mas bien, no lo dejaba hacer nada divertido (para su concepción de diversión, era lanzarse por barracos y enfrentar rivales que considere dignos), cuando estaba solo, aparecían Sonic o Knuckles que lo retaban a un duelo, de Sonic bajaba un poco el ritmo, debido a que todavía tenia unas costillas rotas, mientras que con Knuckles, no necesitaba transformarse en lobo, en fin, estaba en uno de los retos de Sonic, cuando una explosión toma su atención.

-El ultimo que llega ve el espectáculo- dijo Ciber encorvándose

-Trato hecho- dijo Sonic tomando posición para correr

En su carrera, ambos se igualaban en velocidad, por lo menos Ciber estaba impresionado, no tenia ni idea de que Sonic corriese tan rápido, y eso que pasaron dos semanas desde que se encontraron por primera vez, pero volvamos ala historia, resulta que estaban tan atentos en su carrera, que no se dieron cuenta de que pisaron una trampa, quedando atrapados por una enorme red.

-Ciber, podrías volver a la normalidad- dijo Sonic muy apretado, de hecho, los ojos parecían salírsele

-Oh… lo siento- dijo retornando a su forma normal

En ese momento, un breve aplauso hiso que viraran su atención a un solo objetivo, encontrándose con un enorme robot blanco, quien los observaba fijamente, detrás de él, el jabalí con una mochila llena de armas.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dice por fin Sonic

-Perdón, donde están mis modales- dijo con una tecnológica voz –Modelo Hunter B-102, pero me pueden llamar Hunter, el cazador

-Tu eres el que estaba en el cartel de se busca de Amber

-Dejadme adivinar, pelo color Ámbar con rayas negras, ojos ámbar, muy bonitos por si acaso, de unos 15 o 17 años con un sable a la derecha

-Aaah… si

-Al parecer todavía esta detrás de mi, Swime- el jabalí sonríe –Una ilusa si cree poder detenerme, pero dejemos mi vida personal de lado… Swime la Megablast 9000 calibre 33- el jabalí le pasa el arma deseada –Ahora, terminemos con la vida de estos perdedores- cuando iba a disparar, un largo brazo verde mueve el arma, provocando que dispare hacia otro lado, el disparo fue devastador, todo a su paso fue destruido, hasta llegar a una montaña, la cual termino destruida –¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que nos vimos por ultima vez?

-Fueron ocho años, granuja- dijo Lucky, quien se estaba preparando para pelear

-Swime, guarda el arma- dijo pasándole el arma a Swime –Espero que esto sea interesante mocoso

El primero en atacar fue Lucky, quien lanzaba rápidos ataques a su oponente, quien los aquiva sin dificultad aparente, después de esquivar un montón de ataques, toma uno de los brazos, quedando frente a frente con Lucky, dándole un certero puñetazo en pleno rostro y antes de que cayese al suelo, le envía un patada enviándolo lejos, pero corre tan rápido que intercepta y le da un golpe hundiéndolo en la tierra.

-Eres igual de débil que hace ocho años- dijo el cazador sacándolo de la tierra –No es por presumir, pero sabes que puedo aniquilar a alguien tres veces antes de que toque el suelo

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya granuja

-Aun en tu lecho de muerte sigues con tu falta de respeto

-No es falta de respeto, es hacer tiempo- el cazador no se había dado cuenta de que Lucky había estirado su brazo para sacar a Sonic y Ciber de la red.

-Maldito engendro- en ese momento lo iba a azotar con el suelo, pero Ciber llega a tiempo para el rescate dándole un fuerte golpe, pero la armadura de Hunter era tan dura que apenas tubo un raspón

Mientras que Ciber se encargaba de Hunter, Sonic intentaba inmovilizar a Swime, quien era mas escurridizo que un jabón mojado, burlándose de Sonic en numeradas ocasiones, pero la llegada de Lucky disminuyo la ventaja, la capacidad para estirarse de Lucky, fue como una verdadera telaraña para Swime, quien ahora le era mas difícil esquivar los ataques de Sonic, hasta que le propina un fuerte golpe, lo que provoca que Swime se enoje y levanta una enorme roca, la cual lanza hacia Sonic, quien la esquiva, pero Lucky agranda su mano y la utiliza de catapulta, la cual estrella contra Swime, quien quedo petrificado y con unos enormes ojos casi llorosos dice…

-Mami- dándole de lleno y enviándolo a volar

Mientras tanto, Ciber ya se estaba cansando de enviar golpes, los cuales, a pesar de llegar a su objetivo, no infringían daño alguno en el cazador, cuando ve que Lucky estaba en el suelo espalda abajo con las piernas flexionadas en el pecho, después de unos cuantos golpes, entiende el plan de Lucky, dándole un gran empujón a su oponente, enviándolo directamente a las piernas del erizo verde, quien utiliza sus piernas para enviar al cazador a volar, después de un breve descanso, pues atrapar un cerdo y enviar a volar a un robot puede resultar agotador.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a ese robot?- pregunto Sonic tocándose sus costillas rotas

-Desde hace ocho años, fue el peor día de mi vida- dijo un poco melancólico

-Puedes confiar en nosotros- se animo a decir Ciber -¿Qué paso ese día?

-Tenia 8 años, estaba volviendo a casa con un canasto lleno de zetas, iba muy contento, ya que la sopa de zetas que mi madre hacia eran deliciosas, cuando de pronto, escuche un disparo proveniente de mi casa- dijo levantándose para aguantar el llanto, lográndolo –Hay fue cuando lo vi, tenia una pistola común, mis padres estaban en el suelo, habían muerto, mientras que el, observaba a Sasha, quien dormía tiernamente, solo tenia 5 años, cuando vi que le apunto con su arma, tuve suerte de sacarla de allí, pero concejo salvarla, pero no me libre de la golpiza que me dio, pero después de observarme, me acerca a su rostro y me dice "Aun eres muy joven para morir… me das pena… tienes suerte de que me compadezca de ti y de tu hermanita, la muerte solo es para quienes merezcan descansar, mientras que tu, estarás lamentándote toda tu vida" después me dejo, yo estaba devastado, incluso paso por mi mente la idea de suicidarme, pero Sasha se interpuso entre yo y mi destino, tenia que vivir y protegerla, aunque para ello, deba de atormentarme por ese día

-Y yo me quejaba de haber crecido si mi padre- dijo Ciber

-A veces, es una fortuna que te hallan pasado cosas malas en tu vida- dijo Lucky, el par quedo confundido

-¿Por qué?- se animo a decir Sonic

-Porque si no, no te hubieras dado cuenta de quela vida nunca es perfecta

-Como tu…

-Hey, miren una bolsa de diamantes

-Ahora se porque te llamas Lucky

Mientras tanto, Ace encuentra un nuevo ayudante, nadie mas que a Crazy, aunque a veces se arrepiente de su elección, pero para el, era mejor que estar solo.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar Ace?- pregunto Crazy un poco cansado

-Ya fal…

-Mira que mis pies están hechos polvo

-Pode…

-¿Qué tal si descansamos en la cima de esa montaña?

-¿Qué no…?

-Oye, hay alguien allí

-¿Dónde?

En ese momento divisan a una murciélago, quien al parecer flecho el corazón de Ace, sobre todo cuando se acercó al par, al ver la cara de Ace, se entero de lo que sentía por ella, por lo que se decidió por aprovechar la situación, pero el rostro de Crazy no mostraba nada, como si estuviese en otro mundo, cosa que le atino de una.

-Hola, nena- se animo a decir Ace

-Pues hola

-Oye guapa que tal si buscas con este guapetón el diamante Evil

-Y me dicen a mí el lunático

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nop, nada

-Un diamante eh- dijo ella sin una maliciosa mirada

-Si muñeca, un diamante Evil- dijo con un rostro embobado –Yo soy Ace y él es mi amigo Crazy, ¿Cuál es tu nombre o solo te digo nena?

-Mi nombre es Rouge- dijo ella presentándose –Y si me vuelves a decir nena, juro que te volare la boca de una patada

-Esta bien muñeca

-Aaah, dime donde el diamante rápido

-A si- dijo mientras sacaba el mapa –Veamos, según esto, uno… dos… tres…- y continuo dando pasos hasta llegar a una enorme roca –Mil doscientos dos… Esta aquí

El par se preguntaba como era posible que pudiese leer ese mapa tan ilegible, entonces, le da un golpe de pica a la mencionada roca, la cual revela un diamante morado, después de besar su mapa, toma la joya con sumo cuidado, luego saca un libro pequeño en donde busca el diamante, encontrando bajo el nombre de diamante de resucitación, después de leer un poco su definición, lo guarda bajo su sombrero, luego se sube a los hombros de Crazy, toma dos plumas de su cola, y comienza a volar, llegando a la plaza, en donde saca el diamante para observarlo mas detenidamente.

-No decías que esos diamantes eran poderosos- le dijo Crazy

-Lo son, pero primero deben de completar su fluco, o sea, un patrón reactivo que sufre este diamante para su función…

En ese momento, aparece Shadow, quien miraba detenidamente el diamante, haciendo el intento de arrebatárselo, pero Ace se movió ágilmente, luego toma una de sus piernas provocando que tropiece, Shadow se levanta solo para ser apuntado por la pistola de Ace, quien lo observo con un rostro desafiante

-Entrégame ese poder- dijo Shadow

-Y si no se me pega la gana- dijo Ace sin mover la pistola –será mejor que contis todo o te vuelo los sesos de una

-¿Contarte que?

-No lo se, siempre quise estar en esta situación

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías- luego cierra sus ojos –Control de caos

-Wow, nadie antes había ridiculizado así a Shadow- dijo algo impresionada Rouge -¿En serio vienes de este mundo?

-Si, pero como miembro de la liga no debo ser débil ante nadie en el mundo

-¿La liga?- le pregunta Crazy

-una organización secreta que se dedica principalmente al espio…- en ese momento su rostro cambia –Rayos, se me olvido que no debo mencionarla por ningún motivo

-Pues entonces, feliz despido- dijo Crazy quien va a abrazarlo

Mientras que había alegría en el lugar, muy lejos, en el templo del clan de los lobos, los lideres se enteran del fallo del cazador, lo que provoca que su enfado aumente, entonces el líder supremo se levanta de su trono, después de acomodarse su mascara, observa a sus compañeros quienes lo observaban dudosos, hasta que por fin se anima a hablar.

-Hemos subestimado a ese traidor- dijo con un voz tapada por la enorme mascara que cubría su rostro –Esta será la ultima vez que se burle de nosotros, Totem, Tattoo, únanse a mi cruzada, aniquilemos a ese traidor- los otros dos sonrieron y se levantaron, acercándose a su líder

-¿Qué planeas Taboo?

-Darle un estas despedido al traidor a nuestra manera- los tres sonrieron, luego se encobaron y dieron un aullido que retumbo en las paredes del templo, luego salieron rápidamente al exterior con un solo objetivo, aniquilar a Ciber

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, Ciber caminaba tranquilamente, no se imaginaban lo que el destino les preparaba, ahora se iban a enfrentar a los seres mas peligrosos del antiguo clan de Ciber, los temidos lideres lobo, pero eso, es una historia para otro capitulo.

Continuara…

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**Los lideres han llegado, cuidado, son muy peligrosos, el haz de luz no tiene limites, la victoria tendrá un precio muy caro para ambos bandos, el precio, la tragedia. Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo: "La llegada de los lideres"**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Tendrán lo necesario para lo que viene a continuación?**

**Dejen un comentario con su respuesta, opinen y ayuden a mejorar esta historia.**


	5. cap4: la llegada de los lideres

Sonic and the Evil Diamonds presentes:

Sonic Revolution Wolf

Capitulo 4:La llegada de los lideres

Sonic y Knuckles estaban en pleno entrenamiento, mientras que Ciber estaba en un ejercicio de autocontrol que Blaze le recomendó, era muy difícil mantenerlo alejado de las peleas, pero el ejercicio estaba resultando como ella lo esperaba, mientras que Tails había vuelto a poner atención en su robot, en ese momento, aparecen Amy y Sasha con una bandeja con limonada, lo único que hacia ruido era el entrenamiento de Sonic y Knuckles, cuando de pronto, una pregunta detiene el silencio.

-Oye, Ciber- dijo Tails, sacando de su concentración a Ciber

-Espera un poco, termino este guion y te respondo

-Solo quería saber, ¿Cómo son los lideres de tu clan?

-Pues- dijo saliendo de lo que estaba haciendo –A la cabeza esta Taboo, no se fíen de su tamaño, es muy peligroso, tiene una mascara caribú de madera, no le gusta que lo vean a la cara

-Por lo que me informaron eran tres, ¿Quiénes son los otros dos?

-Uno de ellos es Totem, es un cascarrabias que no tolera falla alguna, es casi tan peligroso como Taboo- dijo Ciber –El otro es Tattoo, tengan cuidado de él, a pesar de siempre estar sediento de sangre, es muy inteligente, su transformación es muchísimo mas fuerte, también, sabe hacer el haz de luz- al escuchar esto, Knuckles se frena algo asustado, recibiendo un golpe de Sonic

-¿Qué es el haz…?

-El haz de luz es el poder mas poderoso del planeta- anticipo la pregunta Knuckles –Se trata de la canalización del aura, el kí, el chacra y la mente, formando un haz muy poderoso, hasta el momento nadie a sobrevivido a tanto poder

-¿Cómo sabes de eso Knuckles?- le pregunta Blaze leyendo un poco el guion de Ciber

-Una vez intente hacerlo- dijo con voz presumida

–Pero en vez de debiste de ir al baño- dijo Sasha después de servirle limonada a todos

-¿Cómo sabes…?, oh, ah- dijo Knuckles recordando que ella podía leer la mente

-Con su permiso me voy a vaciar la despensa- dijo tocándose el estomago –Tengo un hambre feroz

-Eh, sabes que no debes de ir solo- le dijo Blaze

-No te preocupes yo lo acompaño- dijo Sonic

El par salió en dirección al restorán mas cercano, no les importaba tener dinero, total, Sonic tenia la tarjeta de crédito de Tails, aunque él nunca se ha enterado de que no tenia su tarjeta de crédito, no sabían que a las afueras de la ciudad, un enorme lobo mitad nutria, olfateaba hasta encontrar el aroma que necesitaba, los que lo seguían sonríen ante su descubrimiento.

-He captado la esencia del traidor- dijo el que estaba olfateando

-Muy bien Tattoo- dijo el de la mascara

-La ciudad es perfecta, lastima que este muy poblada- dijo el otro

-Calma Totem, recuerda para que hemos venido

-Si- y después de una breve olfateada dice –Lo siento, esta cerca- dijo encorvándose y transformarse con los otros a la siga

Mientras tanto, el par aun caminaba hacia el restorán, cuando de pronto, Ciber siente un olor, el cual, reconoció de inmediato, después de mirar en todas las direcciones, empuja a Sonic para luego esquivar un enorme puño color turquesa, el hibrido mono-lobo lo miro y con una sonrisa, se acomoda la mascara para des transformarse, con sus dos colegas detrás de él, después de rodear a un serio Ciber con la mirada, envía una observación a los otros dos, luego vuelve a mirar a Ciber para decirle.

-¿Dónde esta vuestra eterna sonrisa?- nadie supo su expresión debido a la mascara –O acaso no gustáis de nuestra presencia

-No se si siento alegría, coraje o repugnancia- dijo retornando a su sonrisa

-Maldito…

-Quieto Totem, por lo menos ha regresado a su sonrisa- luego regresa a hablar con Ciber -¿Quién se lo imaginaria?, primero te encontramos flotando en el agua, luego te bendecimos…

-Dirás maldecido

-Como tu lo llames, te enseñamos todo lo que sabíamos, te volviste en el mejor y ahora, ahora estas aquí, preparándote para tu castigo

-Que lastima- dijo encorvándose –Porque yo, yo pienso acabar de una buena vez contigo- después de esto, se transforma, Taboo hace lo mismo recibiendo el ataque de Ciber, logrando inmovilizarlo

-¿En serio?, crees que me puedes vencer así como así, yo soy el mas poderoso del clan

Mientras que ese par peleaba, los otros dos hacen lo suyo rodeando a Sonic, este los observa muy seriamente, ya había subestimado a uno, ahora no subestimaría a los demás miembros del clan, sobre todo si estos eran mas poderosos que Ciber, estaba atento a ambos, no sabia quien de los dos atacaría primero, hasta que uno de los dos opta por reírse.

-¿tu debes de ser Sonic?- dijo el hibrido Halcón-lobo

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Sonic sin bajar la guardia

-Nunca olvido a una presa, sobre todo si derroto a uno de los nuestros

-Pues te tendrás que olvidar de él porque no fue quien lo derroto- dijo Knuckles con una entrada triunfal

-Me sentía mejor cuando ellos creían que fui yo- Knuckles sonríe

-Sera mejor que dejéis de parlotear, ya me esta entrando sed- dijo por fin Tattoo

Después de esto, la pelea se vio muy fea para el par, ya que con suerte podían con Ciber, incluso si el no usase toda su fuerza, pero a los que se enfrentaban, luchaban sin subestimar a nadie. Ambos lados estaban en gran desventaja, incluso con la participación de Blaze y Amy a la batalla, pero el poder de los lideres era extremo, luchaban sin piedad alguna, era la primera vez que veían a Ciber retrocediendo, Taboo controlaba a Ciber como si se tratase de Sonic en la primera pelea que tubo con Sonic. Sonic, en cambio, apenas podía con uno, mucho menos podía contener a ambos cuando lo atacaban en conjunto, en ese momento, recuerda que Ciber le había dicho que los híbridos lobo estaban hechos para el combate, era imposible evadirlos, tampoco esconderte de ello y mucho menos atacarlos por sorpresa, estaba en esa cuando se acordó de algo que podía funcionar de alguien con un olfato súper-desarrollado.

-¡Amy!, de casualidad tienes tu perfume

-Si, siempre lo tengo… ¿Acaso te gusta?- dijo echándose un poco

Los lideres estaban a punto de dar un fuerte golpe, cuando se tapan rápidamente la nariz, con Ciber incluido

-¿Pero que es ese terrible hedor?- dijo Tattoo con el rostro nauseante

-No es nada- dijo Sonic –solo una fragancia extranjera

-¿Cómo demonios lo toleras?

-Por suerte puedo correr a velocidad supersónica- luego voltea para ver a una enojada Amy

-Crees que una estúpida fragancia nos detendrá- dijo Taboo transformándose –Atención, disminuyan la sensibilidad de su olfato- después continua peleando con Ciber

Los lideres seguían dando muy poderosos golpes, confiando mas en su buen oído, aun podían esquivar los ataques sorpresas, pero no podían calcular con exactitud las posiciones de sus oponentes. Después de haber disminuido su ventaja, por fin logran acertar los golpes, entonces Sonic comete un error al enviar un puñetazo contra Totem, quien lo agarra del brazo con una mano, preparando el otro para darle un fatal golpe, pero una bala impide que golpee a Sonic, llamando la atención de Totem, quien ve a Ace, después de observarlo con suma atención, luego, se abalanza hacia él, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente, dándole una patada en la cabeza como si se tratase de un balón de futbol, dejándolo un poco aturdido, ganándose la admiración de Taboo, quien tenia a Ciber totalmente inmovilizado bajo una pierna, después de aplaudir sarcásticamente, decide hablar.

-Veo que no eres de por aquí

-¿En que lo notas?- le dice Ace cambiándola bala que ocupo

-Nadie se mueve tan ágilmente como para golpear así a un lobo- luego de observar un poco a Totem, quien recién se estaba recuperando de la patada, continua –Vienes del sur, ¿verdad?

-Pues le has atinado

Después de esta platica, la pelea reanuda con Taboo atacando a Ace, pero Ciber reacciona a tiempo para atraparle su larga y peluda cola, lanzándolo hacia atrás para acertarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro, lo que provoca que sangre de la nariz, esto provoca que su ira aumente aun mas, complicando a Ciber y Ace en conjunto, pero aun así, conseguían acertarle fuertísimos golpes, la incorporación de Crazy mas tarde ayudo a Sonic y compañía, ya que gracias a sus poderes de regeneración, era muy difícil darle un golpe critico, los lideres se sentían oprimidos, después de tener obligatoriamente desarticular su olfato, todo fue decreciendo, aun así, todavía se consideraban una amenaza. Sonic podía descansar de vez en cuanto ahora que habían mas luchadores, su cuerpo estaba alcanzando su limite, sentía como si sus costillas se volviesen a romper, aunque se sentía morir, podía ver que Knuckles no podía estar a la altura de sus nuevos oponentes, era el único que no había tomado un descanso desde que la pelea comenzó, entonces, algo le paso por la mente que intento tomar a Totem de la cola, pero este reacciona y lo manda a estrellarse contra un edificio, o lo que quedaba de este, la zona donde estaba la pelea estaba casi destruida, con suerte solo quedaban escombros, los cuales eran aventados por Knuckles de vez en cuando.

De repente, Tattoo se des transforma, esquivando con facilidad los ataques de su oponentes, aun incluso con los ojos cerrados, después de mantenerse inmóvil por un buen tiempo, de su mano izquierda, comienza a formarse una esfera de luz, después abre sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa, apuntando hacia Crazy, acto seguido, un enorme haz luminoso golpea en el (para los que no pueden hacerse bien la idea, imaginen el kame-hame-ha de Dragon Ball Z, solo que amarillo y muchísimo mas rápido), el ataque dejo un gran camino de devastación, pero gracias a la intervención de Lucky, quien estira sus brazos para sacarlo de ahí, después de ver la capacidad de desastre de ese ataque, muchos quedan estupefactos, apenas con la capacidad de moverse, después de esto, Tattoo vuelve a transformarse rápidamente para continuar con la batalla, luchando junto a su camarada, quien mantenía su cara seria y llena de ira.

La fatiga fue perjudicial para nuestros héroes, el primero en caer totalmente agotado fue Knuckles, quien acabo noqueado debajo de un árbol, después Lucky, quien no logro adaptarse muy bien a la pelea, terminando debajo de unos escombros, lo mismo que con Crazy, pero este termino atorado. Quedaban pocos, lo que los lideres aprovecharon para juntarse y repartirse a sus contrincantes, entonces, totalmente fatigado y muy adolorido, Sonic sale del campo de batalla con un puñetazo en el mentón por parte de Taboo, al principio quería continuar, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Blaze, Ace y Ciber estaban quedando para el final, los tres estaban fatigados y totalmente exhausto, era mucho mas difícil ahora para ellos esquivar los ataques, sobre todo los tándem y aun mas los triples, aun así, los lideres también presentaban síntomas de cansancio, pero apenas eran notorios debido a la forma en la que se movían, presentaban muchas marcas de quemaduras por parte de Blaze y varios golpes de parte de Ciber y Ace, pero estaban tan dispuestos a aniquilar a Ciber que no le daban importancia a sus golpes.

Después de una constante batalla, Blaze es mandada hacia donde estaban observando Tails, Amy y Sasha, esto provoca que Tattoo, quien no quería ni un solo testigo, se enfade y se des transforme, intentando hacer lo mismo que hace rato, pero intentase lo que quería, Ace siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que pierda la concentración, esto provoca que Tattoo se enfadase aun mas y le propine un certero golpe en el mentón, enviándolo directo hacia los escombros de un edificio, después de dejar totalmente exhausto a Ciber, Taboo se decide a hablar.

-Haz lo que querías hacer, destruiremos la ciudad con el asteroide lupino

-Bien, hora de mostrarles su destino final- dijo Tattoo una vez formado su haz de luz, apuntando hacia donde estaban Amy y los demás

Cuando disparo, Amy sentía como su vida estaba por terminar, lo mismo sintieron Sasha, Blaze y Tails, pero algo se interpuso entre ellos y el haz, ese algo, era Ciber, a quien le llego de lleno el ataque, quedando totalmente debilitado, mientras que los lideres habían saltado tan alto que apenas se podían ver en el cielo, esto, Ciber lo reconoció de inmediato, intentando levantarse.

-Se preparan… para el asteoi… ¡AGH!...- sus intentos por hablar eran los mismos que sus intentos de levantarse -…ide lupino… debemos detenerlos

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- le dijo confundido Tails

-Si caen será prejuicioso

En ese momento, los desfallecidos ojos de Ciber empezaron a emitir fuego, después emitió un fuerte rugido, no de lobo, sino que se asemejaba al de un halcón en busca de su pera, cuando de pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas, sus brazos empezaron a asemejarse a unas alas, su cuerpo se agrando mas que con su forma lobo, luego envió otro grito idéntico, pero ahora se veía como un águila con fuego, se veía, como un fénix.

Miro hacia arriba, los lideres caían en una bola de fuego parecida a un lobo, al ver que se acercaban rápidamente, Ciber emprende vuelo directamente hacia ellos, los que aun estaban consientes, miraban espectados como Ciber iba directo a el meteorito que los lideres formaron, cuando ambas masas de fuego colisionaron, se produjo una gran explosión, todos miraban la escena con unos ojos llenos de amargura, observaban expectantes, el sacrificio de alguien que en solo tres semanas, se había vuelto en un gran amigo.

Continuara…

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**Las angustias y alegrías del sacrificio de Ciber, han robado el Evil Diamond, dos nuevos enemigos a quienes derrotar, pero esta vez o será fácil, una amistad poco convencional. Todo esto y mas, en el próximo capitulo: "Una nueva amenaza"**

**Pregunta**

**¿Crees que Ciber vuelva después de esto?**

**Dejen un comentario con su repuesta, opinen y ayuden a mejorar esta historia.**


	6. Cap5: una nueva amenaza

Sonic and the Evil Diamonds presents:

Sonic Revolution Wolf

Capitulo 5: Una nueva amenaza.

Ciber voló en forma de fénix hacia el ataque máximo de los lideres, ya se, esto se supo en el capitulo anterior, pero esa fue la ultima imagen que quedo en la mente de quienes tuvieron el agravio de ver como su nuevo amigo se sacrificaba para salvarlos. Cuando lograron recuperarse un poco de lo sucedido, empiezan a auxiliar a los que resultaron mas lastimados, entre ellos, Knuckles y Sonic resultaron los mas dañados. En su búsqueda, Tails encuentra algo, se acercó para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Ciber, solo que había cambiado su color a gris, fue tanta su alegría, que alerto a los demás, quienes olvidaron sus heridas para ir hacia donde estaba e cuerpo de su amigo, pero hubo un problema, cuando tocaron su cuerpo, este, se hizo polvo, dejando petrificados a los presentes, de repente, un extraño montoncito alerto a Amy, quien dominaba por la curiosidad, se animo a tocarlo, encontrándose con un huevo, era del mismo color de Ciber, confiados, Tails lo llevo a su laboratorio para sorprenderse, el huevo presentaba exactamente el ADN de Ciber, lo que lo llevo a una sola conclusión.

-Según los estudios hechos res…

-Apresura, cual es tu veredicto- dijo Knuckles apresurando a Tails

-Al parecer, Ciber se rencarno en este huevo

-Ah… ¿Qué no somos mamíferos?- dijo Sonic, levantando la mano

-Lo mismo pensé, pero después me acorde de una cosa- luego va a donde había dejado un montón de libros, después de sacar el que buscaba continua con su veredicto –"_Fénix: ave mitológica que asemejaba a un águila y rugía como halcón, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por plumas de fuego. Según cuenta la leyenda, esta ave era consumida por sus propias llamas, pero siempre renacía de sus cenizas. Se le considero uno de los animales de la furia por el gobierno mundial"_

-Por lo tanto… debido a que Ciber murió en forma fénix- dio por conclusión Blaze –Adquirió dicha característica

-Exacto- dijo dejando el libro donde estaba –Espero que sea así y tenga su memoria intacta

-Pues esto, amerita una celebración- propuso Crazy, de lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-Vamos a casa de Tails- propuso Sonic

-Si… eh… espera- dijo Tails algo enfadado

El único que no estaba en el laboratorio de Tails, el caminaba calmadamente mientras despejaba su mente tras lo ocurrido, después de avanzar un poco, decide descansar en una roca, cosa que alguien que lo observaba a distancia aprovecho. Con sumo cuidado, Rouge levanto el extraño sombrero de Ace, del cual saco uno de los diamantes que tenia, quería sacar los demás, pero un gemido la pone en estado de alerta huyendo del lugar, aun así, se mantuvo contenta por el logro que había obtenido, observaba el morado diamante con ojos avaros, cuando de pronto, el diamante empezó a arder, obligando a Rouge el tener que soltarlo, pero algo extraño ocurrió, en vez de caer al suelo, el diamante Evil se mantuvo flotando, y empezó a volverse inestable, llegando incluso a emitir un enorme y cegador resplandor, una vez terminado, el diamante cae debido a la ley de gravedad, cuando lo iba a tomar, algo o alguien la anticipa, busco hacia todos lados para encontrase con un galante pingüino negro que llevaba un lujoso esmoquin, en sus manos, tenia el diamante Evil, el cual estaba usando para demostrarle su amor a una hermosa pavo real, extrañamente, tenia una cola, (lo cual es raro porque solo los machos tienen cola), su cabellera estaba bien arreglada con un cintillo rojo

-Oh, Marry, te regalo este diamante como mi prueba de amor- dijo con un pronunciado acento francés

-Gracias, Gay, cariño mio- dijo ella con un denotado y fino acento italiano

-Eh ustedes dos, devolvedme el diamante de…

-Oh, Marry uno de estos días nos casaremos en pleno altar- dijo sin escuchar a Rouge

-Ya basta de cursilerías, devolvedme el…

-Oh, Gay, que alegría seria la mía ese día

-¡DIJE QUE ME DEVOLVIERAN EL DIAMANTE INMEDIATAMENTE!- al parecer la pareja le presto un poco de emoción, pero lo que se llama poco, porque al rato continuaron con sus fases de amor –Les dije que me devolviesen el diam…- en ese momento iba a enviar una de sus mortales patadas, pero cuando la envió, la pareja no estaba ahí

En ese momento, un fuerte rodillazo la sorprende, haciéndola rodar varios metros, al ver al emisor del golpe, se sorprende al ver a la chica, quedando totalmente sorprendida al ver la gran velocidad de esta, luego ve al otro, quien levanta una enorme roca con una sola mano, después de recibir los halagos de parte de su amada, se prepara aplastar a Rouge, cuando se iba a consumar el hecho, una efectiva patada salva a Rouge de una muerte segura, cuando ve quien fue su salvador, se sorprende al ver a Shadow, quien los observaba directamente a los ojos, en ese momento, el par sonríe, se toman de la mano, y desaparecen sin dejar rastro, después de ayudar a Rouge levantarse, aparece una figura que planeaba sobre ellos, ambos se sorprenden al ver a Ace, quien tenia una cara como si mostrase algo, para luego descender solo con verlos.

-Necesitaré ayuda, un ladrón me ah choreado el diamante Evil- dijo con un poco de preocupación en su rostro

-Este… vi a un par llamados Marry y Gay que…

-¿Has dicho Marry y Gay?- interrumpe a Rouge con una cara totalmente impresionada

-¿Los conoces?- pregunta Shadow al ver su cara

-Fueron los ladrones mas famosos del mundo…

_Aquí empieza un flashback:_

_En un edificio enorme, muy antiguo, como de inicios del siglo XX, una corte da declaraciones del par de ladrones_

_-Marry y Gay, se les acusa de robo, daño a la propiedad publica, destruir patrimonios nacionales, provocar la fuga masiva de la cárcel de Showy, burlarse de las organizaciones de seguridad mas importantes del mundo, ser los mayores sospechosos de la masacre de la plaza de Station Square, además de otros delitos menores._

_El empleado leyó muy impresionado los cargos por los que eran acusados, para luego sorprenderse de que la pareja no había hecho caso omiso de lo que leyó, ambos se miraban a los ojos profundamente, lo que provoca que el juez se enfade, este, dando un fuerte golpe con su martillo, toma la atención de la pareja._

_-¿Como se declaran antes los hechos entregados recientemente?- pregunto el juez mirando fijamente al par_

_-Completamente enamorados, usía- dijo Gay volteando para ver los ojos de Marry_

_-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo esto para acercar su cara para darle un beso, pero un martillazo del juez los hace voltear hacia el_

_-Tiene algo que decir abogado defensor- este negó con la cabeza, era imposible ayudarlos con los cargos de los que eran acusados –Entonces el jurado puede ir a dictaminar su decisión- las personas del jurado salen por una puerta, después de esperar un momento, salen para dar su veredicto_

_-Declaramos a los acusados…- la prensa estaba impaciente para saber el veredicto-Culpables de todos los cargos- la pareja acusada no mostro ninguna señal de importancia al asunto_

_-Marry, la pavo real y Gay, el pingüino, en vista de los cargos a los que son acusados, la decisión del jurado y su actitud mostrada durante el juicio, son sentenciados a la pena de muerte- la prensa se volvió loca, sacando fotos del lugar_

_Fin flashback._

-…Ambos fueron fusilados una semana después de ese juicio- concluyo Ace

-No sé que es lo que asusta- dijo Shadow –Suenan como delincuentes comunes

-Pero burlarse de las dos organizaciones de seguridad de ese entonces no es tarea sencilla- le corrijo Rouge

-En efecto, la policía internacional y la EPU no fueron capaces de atraparlos, por lo que se fundo "la liga", quien mediante una organizada acción, fueron detenidos en Sand Mont

-¿Qué pueden hacer?- pregunto Shadow algo aburrido

-Tenían una fuerza increíble, llegando a levantar edificios enormes, podían estar días sin comer ni beber, también, podían correr a una velocidad increíble

-Ba… yo también me muevo muy rápido- dijo Shadow con cara de que no le importase

-Si puedes superar la velocidad de un rayo, entonces los igualas- la velocidad los impresiona

-Sin duda son unos rivales muy peligrosos

-Si, su captura fue unos de los pocos logros de la organización- después de ver la cara despreocupada de Shadow, se empieza a relajar –Veo que eres muy valiente

-En que lo has notado

-Simplemente, uno se asustaría o se pondría nervioso solo con escuchar su fuerza

-Gracias, mi reputación no me permite tener miedo

-Entonces podrías ayudarme a recuperar el diamante Evil- el nombre de este diamante dejo con la duda a Shadow –Ven solo acompáñame, que te lo digo en el camino

Desde ese momento, ambos se volvieron muy amigos, demostrándolo de una manera bizarra a nuestro concepto de amistad, burlas, dar apoyo y esas cosas, sino, que ninguno de los dos no se metía en la vida personal del otro, tampoco en la publica, es decir, no le importaba la seguridad del otro, sino que al contrario, solo le daban ánimos cuando estaba en una pelea, en donde dejaban solo al otro.

Mientras tanto, cerca del mirador de la ciudad, aparece Amy con una carretilla, la cual llevaba un enorme huevo, casi del porte de Tails, según el ultimo descubrimiento de Tails, el huevo iba creciendo a cada segundo, por lo que el regreso de Ciber, se podría producir en cualquier momento.

-¿Estas segura que esto será bueno para ese huevo?- pregunto Tails, quien iba a la siga por si algo ocurre

-Pues si… así le podre demostrar a Sonic que seré una perfecta madre para nuestros hijos

-Por como mirabas a Ciber lo dudo

-Insinúas que…- Tails la observo con un rostro de desafío

-Eh, que el huevo se movió

-¿En serio?- dijo volteando hacia el huevo, luego ve algo extraño –Eh… tu… ¿Qué haces?

-Observando este huevo, señorita- dijo con un acento francés, detrás del huevo

-Ah…- dijo rodeando el huevo, viendo al pingüino anterior

-Me presento, mi nombre es…

-Gay, cariño mio ¿Dónde estas?

-Por aquí, oh Marry querida- en ese momento aparece Marry, quien le dio una mirada de rencor a Amy, luego mira a Tails

-Hola pequeñín- le dijo tomándole las manos –Te ves tan adorable, ah… pero que lindo- esto provoca que Tails se sonroje -¿Cómo se llama tu mascota?

-Eh… que yo no soy mascota de nadie- dijo Tails algo molesto

-Y mas encimas hablas- dijo Marry con cara de impresión -¿Qué clase de mascota es esta?

-Que no soy mas…- en ese momento Marry le da un cálido abrazo

-A ella le gustan las mascotas- le dijo Gay a Amy –Es su debilidad

-¡Que no soy una mascota!- dijo Tails ahora muy molesto

-Tienes dos colas, es obvio que eres una mascota, no creo que sirvas para otra cosa- dijo Gay tomando sus colas, la velocidad con laque se movió impresiono a los presentes, menos a Marry quien continuaba abrazando a Tails

-Eh, que la discriminación acabo a mitad del siglo veinte- la fecha extraño al par

-¿En que siglo estamos?- pregunto Gay confundido

-Pues en el principio del siglo 21- respondió Amy, esto sorprende tanto a al par que Marry deja de abrazar a Tails

-Eso significa que…- dijo Marry mientras iba a abrazar a Gay

-Fuimos fusilados esa misma tarde- ambos se sientan abrazados sobre una banca que había en el mirador

-¿Fusilados?, yo los veo muy vivos- Dijo Amy para tratar de animarlos

-¿Qué ese no es el diamante de Ace?- dijo Tails al ver el diamante que estaba en el bolsillo de Marry

-Es solo un regalo de mi amado- dijo sacando el diamante –Él se lo quito a una múrcielo aguafiestas

-Rouge- dijeron al unísono Amy y Tails

-veamos, según lo que Ace nos conto, el diamante se llamaba

-Diamante de resurrección, por lo que eso los pudo traer de vuelta a la vida

Mientras tanto, cerca del lugar, un trio aparece buscando enfadadamente a un par de ladrones, Ace observaba detenidamente en todas direcciones, luego mira a Rouge a quien le pregunta.

-¿Estay segura de que este es el lugar mas cursi que conocis?

-Pues si, por lo general vienen las parejas de enamorados y…

-Allí están- dijo Shadow quien logro divisarlos

-Ahora no se me escapan- dijo Ace cargando una de sus pistolas, para luego echar a correr hacia el par –Ustedes dos, en nombre de la liga, entreguen el diamante por las buenas o…

-Eso ni pensarlo- dijo Gay moviéndose tan rápido que se posiciona detrás de Ace, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca, luego esquiva el golpe de Shadow, quien es golpeado por una fuerte patada en el rostro por parte de Marry, luego inmovilizan a Rouge con un ataque tándem

En ese momento, el huevo de Ciber comienza a moverse, todos se sorprenden, bueno, con excepción de Marry y Gay, pero los demás, sabían que ya era el momento, Ciber podría volver en cualquier momento.

Continuara…

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**Los planes de Eggman por fin son revelados, su mayor logro tecnológico esta en acción, hay que derrotar a Marry y Gay para recuperar el diamante robado, podrán superar la apuesta, o perderán en el intento, todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo: "La apuesta"**

**Pregunta:**

**¿deben ser perdonados Marry y Gay?**

**Deja un comentario con tu respuesta, comenta y ayuda a mejorar esta historia.**


	7. Cap6: la apuesta

Sonic and the Evil Diamonds presents:

Sonic Revolution Wolf

Capitulo 6: la apuesta.

Todos se presentaron en el laboratorio de Tails para presenciar la eclosión del huevo de Ciber, estaban todos, incluyendo a Marry y Gay, quienes fueron solo de curiosos, aunque muy en el fondo, sentían algo de nostalgia por la forma en que habían inmovilizado a Ace, Shadow y Rouge, pero su rostro mostraba otra cosa. Al final, el huevo eclosionó, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Ciber igual a como lo habían visto antes, solo que su cara estaba muy seria, lo que alerto a los presentes, quienes se posicionaron en posición de pelea, entonces, Ciber se transforma enviando un enorme rugido, luego vuelve a la forma normal riéndose a grandes carcajadas, luego mostro su característica sonrisa, con la cual hizo una observación a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué?, acaso no me extrañaron- dijo sonriente

-Apenas hiciste presencia- le dijo Sonic acercándosele

-¿Qué se siente vivir en un huevo?- le pregunto Crazy con mucha curiosidad

-Pues…

-Siempre quise estar en un huevo

-Me ale…

-Pero resulta que no puedo, por que soy mamífero, por lo que no vengo de un huevo

-Ah…

-Aunque me pregunto siempre… ¿Cómo siempre nos dicen que venimos de una cigüeña?- al decir esto, Crazy noto que estaba hablando solo, ya que todos habían salido hacia afuera para tomar aire fresco

Mientras se separaban para hacer lo que siempre hacían, Ace intenta recuperar el diamante, pero la velocidad de la pareja era tal, que era imposible tocarlos, además de que sus golpes eran tan fuertes, que un solo puñetazo era como recibir una patada de mula, (créanme, lo se por experiencia, duele y mucho). Cuando se aburrieron de los continuos intentos de Ace, sobre todo por las balas, decidieron darle una oportunidad para que pueda recuperar el diamante, el trato fue simple, si el encontrase a alguien o un grupo, que consiguiese someterlos, le devolverían el diamante, trato que no dudo en aceptar, ya que conocía a quienes le podían ayudar, por lo que se va a buscarlos.

Mientras que Ace prepara a su equipo, vámonos a un base situada en una isla, allí, una muy conocida cara, termina de construir uno de sus robots, el cual era rojo con amarillo, poseía unas ruedas retractiles atrás de cada pierna, su cabeza era semejante a la de Ciber, en su brazo izquierdo, llevaba un sofisticado cañón, Eggman estaba muy complacido con su nuevo robot, el cual observo por largo rato, hasta que al fin se animo a apretar un botón, esto hace que el robot se active moviendo su mano.

-Esta…- dijo Eggman –Esta… Esta v…

-Ah… ¿Qué se supone que haces anciano?

-Pues le estoy dando emoción al momento

-Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, te ves ridículo

-Ah… empecemos con las pruebas, dispara al blanco- dijo mostrando un muñeco de Sonic, al cual le dio al primer tiro

-La puntería esta bien, pero el disparo sale muy lento- dijo nivelando su cañón –Si dices que es rápido, debes mejorar ese punto

-Ah…lo tendré en mente- mirando su libreta –Ahora, una prueba de velocidad, el robot saco sus ruedas retractiles y se fue a una velocidad increíble, después de cronometrarle un par de vueltas, Eggman saca su conclusión -500,7 Km/h

-Eh que estoy seguro que fueron mas

-Eso no me interesa, ahora la prueba de transformación-entonces el robot se encorva, su mecánico cuerpo comienza a aumentar su tamaño, la zona de la boca se alarga, las ruedas se inflan mas, lo único que quedo intacto fue su cañón, el cual fue rodeado por una especie de garra biónica

-Ningún problema

-Bien, solo falta el nombre- dijo tachando la ultima cosa de su libreta -¿Qué tal Mecha Ciber?

-Aburrido, ¿Quién se tomaría el tiempo de pronunciarlo?- dijo volviendo a su estado común

-Entonces A-01

-¿Mi numero de serie?, me fascina tu originalidad

-Eh… que aun no programo tu sarcasmo

-Sabes, no me interesa como me llames, me autodenominaré… Cannon

-¿Cannon?

-¿Algún problema?

-No ninguno, Cannon es perfecto- le dijo Eggman –Ahora lo importante, ve a por la esmeralda maestra

El robot salió del lugar a toda velocidad con dirección a Angel Island, mientras que dejaba a Eggman riéndose solo, cuando este se percata se va a descansar en su sillón favorito. Mientras tanto, el equipo que Ace había formado para recuperar el diamante estaba compuesto por seis amigos mas el, la pareja observo muy bien al grupo, se levantaron y se posicionaron para la pelea, ambos se veían muy confiados, después de darse un beso, Gay se convierte en el primero en hablar.

-Te diré que nunca subestimamos a nuestros rivales, pero puedo observar que estas muy desesperado en recuperar este diamante- dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ace

-Además- quiso agregar Marry –Tu ya tienes dos, ¿Eres ambicioso o que?

-Esos diamantes son muy especiales, no deben de estar en muy malas manos

-Veamos tu equipo- dijo Gay acercándose al grupo –cuatro erizos, un puercoespín, un equidna y un cuervo

-Que no soy un cuervo- dijo muy molesto Ace –Soy una…- en ese momento pasa un camión que no permitió a nadie escuchar muy bien lo que Ace dijo

-Esta bien cuervo- dijo con voz sarcástica Marry

-¡Que no soy un…!

-Cálmate Ace- lo calmo Shadow –Preocúpate por la pelea

Todos se quedaron en posición de combate, ambos esperaban a que el otro atacase, pero ninguno de los dos grupos atacó, esto empezó a aburrir a la pareja

-Por favor ya ataquen que no tengo todo el día- dijo Marry algo molesta

En ese momento el grupo se lanza al ataque, la pareja era rápida, ya que esquivo todos sus ataques, no lograban enfocarse muy bien, tampoco acertaban con sus golpes, lo que causo que se enfaden cada vez mas, entonces, Sonic envía una fuerte patada, pero es esquivaba por Gay, quien le la un duro golpe en pleno pecho, Sonic sintió como sus costillas sonaban, de nuevo, luego una patada en pleno rostro hace que caiga de espaldas, Ciber en cambio, hace el intento de salvar a Sonic, pero un puñetazo envía a volar a Ciber, para ser detenido por una certera pelea por parte de Marry. Todos los ataques de Gay, siempre eran secuenciados por un golpe de Marry y viceversa, aunque nuestros héroes hacían el intento, no podían darle un solo golpe al par, solo han estado a punto de propinarle uno, pero siempre se interponía el otro, Knuckles, quien apenas se había recuperado de la paliza que le habían dado los lideres lobos, pero no se rendía, dando algo que los demás no habían logrado, acertar un golpe, el cual le llego en pleno rostro a Gay, pero este logra reaccionar a la ofensa y propinarle una serie de golpes que semi noquean a su oponente, ni los trucos mas fuertes del grupo eran muy efectivos, fue entonces cuando la pareja noto la cara de agotamiento de nuestros héroes, fue en ese momento en que se alejaron un poco.

-Hagamos un trato- dijo Gay –Descansen por una hora

-Lo mas aburrido es enfrentar rivales cansados- le dijo Marry

-No se supone que son los malos-dijo Sonic

-Queremos vivir una nueva vida- le dijo Gay

-Que bien, pero devuelvan el diamante

-Ya sabes que deben derrotarnos, cuervo

-¡Que no soy un cuervo!- le grito ahora enfurecido

-Reanudaremos el combate dentro de una hora- dijo Gay observando la sombra de un árbol

Dejemos a los combatientes tomar su descanso momentáneo para ir a Angel Island, en donde un robot rojo subía las escaleras que conducían a la esmeralda principal, a pesar se ser un robot, su rostro denotaba aburrimiento, por lo que se largo a echar una siesa para esperar a alguien a quien enfrentarse, el aburrimiento era tal, que empezó a reparar sus desperfectos, sobre todo el de su alcance de tiros y la velocidad de disparos, después de esto, decidió sentarse en uno de los pilares para observar las nubes y encontrarle forma. Mientras tanto, nuestros héroes se preparan, ya que el plazo impuesto por la pareja estaba por culminar, Gay extendió su palma, levanto un dedo y pidió esperar un poco.

-Aun falta un minuto- dijo miando fijamente el reloj de sol que formo con su mano –Bien, listo, ¿Atacamos nosotros o atacan ustedes?

Knuckles fue el primero en lanzarse impulsivamente, recibiendo un duro golpe de parte de Gay, pero logra mantenerse firme, obligando a Gay aplicar mas fuerza, enviándolo lejos, mientras Marry se encargaba del resto, Gay estaba enfocado en Knuckles, decepcionándose después de darle una paliza, yéndose para ayudar a su amada.

Ace no lograba encontrar la forma de someter a sus rivales, sus armas eran casi inmunes a su velocidad, entonces, se queda parado sin moverse, llamando la atención de la pareja, quienes seguían golpeando a sus amigos, cuando de repente, empieza a tararear una canción de cuna, mientras tarareaba, podía esquivar los golpes que le enviaban, entonces saca una extraña pistola de su sombrero, era como una común, pero mas cuadrada y negra, entonces presiono el castillo, el cual hace que Marry fuese mandada a volar

-Mi puntería es imbatible- dijo Ace –Y mientras yo viva, no existirá nadie que logre quitarme ese titulo

-Muy bien, cuervo, veamos si mereces el titulo con el cual te has autoproclamado

Ace y Gay reanudaron el combate, mientras que Marry se encargaba del resto, los golpes que ambos enviaban eran rápidos, pero los de Ace no eran totalmente certeros y los que le lograba dar, no eran efectivos, de repente, los ojos de Ace se volvieron totalmente negros, sus pupilas se hicieron amarillas, las plumas de su cola se alargaron y en la punta se formaron puntas de flecha, su cuerpo empezó a ensancharse, volviéndose en un ser totalmente robusto, esto deja tan impresionado a los presentes que quedaron paralizados del asombro.

-Así que puedes transformarte en un animal de la furia- dijo Gay retrocediendo unos pasos – El Gogh para ser exacto- Ace no dijo nada, solo lo observo con cara de pocos amigos, luego hizo un par de bolas de fuego las cuales arrojo sin esperar pero Gay las esquiva con facilidad –Tendré que calmarlo o será muy peligroso –Cariño, necesitare tu ayuda

Una vez que Marry e acerco a Gay, ambos atacaron al transformado Ace, pero este los enviste con un cuerno que dándoles un fuerte golpe, cuando Ace los iba a atacar, un fuerte golpe de parte de Shadow hiso que cambiase su objetivo, lo que la pareja aprovecho para preparara un ataque, cuando ya lo tenían listo, les pidieron que llevasen su atención hacia ellos, cuando lo lograron, centraron todo su ataque en el pecho de Ace, esto provoca que se desmaye y vuelva a su estado normal, esto hace que todos se recuesten en el suelo, entonces, Gay y Marry se levantan y caminen, pero mientras se alejaban lentamente, arrojan el diamante cerca de Ace, quien dormía plácidamente.

-Como lo habíamos prometido- dijo Gay

-Pero si no logramos derrotarlos- le dijo Crazy

-Entonces, ¿Por qué otra razón devolvemos el diamante?- la pregunta de Marry provoca que todos se miren asombrados

-Hacednos un favor- dijo Gay –No permitan que ese cuervo se vuelva a convertir en el Gogh

-Que no soy un cuervo- dijo Ace susurrando, provocando la risa de todos

-Nos hubiera gustado quedarnos por mas tiempo- dijo Marry –Pero decidimos comenzar como seres totalmente nuevos

-Ojala nos volvamos a ver- dijo Knuckles

-Eso esperamos, pero asegúrense de estar a la altura para ese entonces

Y así, la pareja se fue lentamente escondidos por el horizonte, mientras que el robot que estaba en el templo de Angel Island, decide salir a caminar debido a que no se había presentado nadie, dejando una nota en la cual advertía que si no había nadie, se iba a llevar la esmeralda principal así como así, decepcionándose por no haber luchado contra alguien.

Continuara…

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**Un pequeño problema con el enemigo nuevo, la atención de un nuevo aliado, el mal, puede tornar unos muy peligrosos cuerpos, el diamante se vuelve loco, podrán ahora nuestros héroes lidiar con esta nueva amenaza, o Sonic se romperá otra costilla en el proceso, todo esto y mas, en el próximo capitulo: "La venganza de Hunter".**

**Pregunta:**

**¿quien fue el enemigo mas fuerte que han enfrentado?**

**Deja un comentario con tu respuesta, opina y ayuda a mejorar este fic.**


	8. Cap7: la venganza de Hunter

Sonic and the Evil Diamonds presentes:

Sonic Revolution Wolf

Capitulo 7: la venganza de Hunter

Los cambios sufridos en el combate contra Marry y Gay provocaron en Ace una profunda nostalgia, no podía creer que en su interior, había uno delos llamados animales de la furia, por lo que empezó a hacer lo único en el mundo que le relajaba, dispararle a las botellas a una distancia increíble mientras estaba en eso, un par se mantenía al acecho sin que se diese cuenta.

-Bien Tails, a la cuenta de tres, saltamos y le damos un susto a Ace

-¿Estas seguro en que es buena idea"- dijo un poco preocupado Tails –recuerda que logro contrarrestar a un lobo

-No importa, ahora soy mas fuerte

-También puede dispararle a una pulga a kilómetros

-No importa, me salgo de la trayectoria de la bala

-¿Qué no recuerdas el entrenamiento?

-Esta bien, no puedo esquivar sus balas- dijo recordando ese día -Tampoco me lo recuerdes porque cuando lo hago me empiezan a doler los 95 puntos donde me dio con esas balas de goma

-Recuerda que puede transformarse en un demonio

-Esta bien, pero Ace es buena gente, seguro nos perdona

-Estas bien

-A la una… a las dos… y a las…- sin darse cuenta, una cadena provoca que se tropiece, cuando ve quien fue el culpable, cambia su rostro a uno de tensión –E…este hola Amy

-¿Qué hacen Aquí?

-Al parecer querían jugarme una broma- dijo Ace asomándose

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Mi especie tiene un perfecto sentido de la audición

-Yo creía que los cuervos solo tenían buena vista

-¡QUE NO SOY UN CUERVO!

-Amy, ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a Ciber donde Va?- dijo Sonic al ver que Ciber caminaba con una enorme caja

-Esta bien, pero no te quites la cadena- dijo mientras iba a ver a Ciber –Eh Ciber

-Joda, pues… hola Amy

-¿Qué haces con esa caja?

-Pues voy a usar la cámara que me había regalado mi madre cuando era pequeño- dijo mientras sacaba una hermosa cámara de video de la caja

-Wow… pero que bonita cámara- dijo al ver la cámara –Pue…

-No…- esto hace que Amy se enfade –Sabes, desde niño siempre quise ser director de cine

-Por eso vas a hacer videos caseros en el bosque, pues espero que tu sueño se cum…

En ese momento un disparo hace que desvíen la vista, encontrándose con un Sonic que se había liberado gracias a que Ace le había disparado a la cadena que sujetaba a Sonic, ella observa la escena muy molesta

-Veo que estas ocupada así que mejor me voy- dijo mientras partía al bosque a grabar la fauna

Mientras caminaba, no podía evitar observar la escena que habían montado Sonic y Amy, tanto así, que decidió grabar la escena con su cámara, cuando de pronto, sus perceptibles oídos sintieron algo que se acercaba a gran velocidad, se da vuelta para ver que era un misil que iba con dirección hacia él, gracias a que era ágil sin tener que convertirse, logra esquivarlo por poco, preocupados, todos fueron para saber como estaba, este solo tenia unos cuantos rasguños, miraron en todas direcciones para buscar el origen de ese misil, sin tener resultados positivos, de pronto, otro misil se dirige, esta vez, Ace fue el que reacciono y de una sola bala hizo estallar el misil a lo lejos, esta vez, divisaron la fuente del misil, estaba en la meseta al otro lado del bosque, la ira de Ciber fue tal que se transforma rápidamente y parte hacia el lugar.

-Sonic, ve a ayudarlo- le ordeno Amy a Sonic

-¿Y por qué yo?- dijo este un poco preocupado –Sabes que ya llevo 32 peleas consecutivas sin vencerlo

-Por una cosa muy simple

-Y no me digas para evitar su muerte, porque su destino es morir a manos de un líder lobo, ¿Qué otra razón tienes?

-¡PORQUE YO TE LO ORDENO!- dijo Amy muy molesta

-Esta bien, solo porque soy un buen amigo- dijo preparándose para correr tras Ciber

Sonic había logrado alcanzar a Ciber, pero se sorprende al ver que el que había disparado los misiles era nadie mas que Hunter, este los observa maliciosamente a los dos, pero observaba mas a Sonic, al parecer no estaba esperándolo.

-¿Tu?- dijo Sonic algo sorprendido

-¿Acaso creéis que yo me rindo con facilidad?- dijo dejando su bazuca a un lado –Cuando alguien me contrata, no gasto el dinero hasta completar el trabajo, no lo tomen mal, pero mi cuerpo se pule con oro

-Lamento decírtelo abiertamente, pero los lideres murieron

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- dijo sarcásticamente –Acaso no sabes que aun quedan lobos en la secta- entonces Ciber sonríe -¿Qué es lo que te produce tanta gracia?

-Pues…- dijo Ciber mientras se des transformaba –la secta no funciona democráticamente, sino que funciona con el linajismo, son los lideres quienes elijen a sus sucesores y como no hubo acta, ya que esos lideres eran jóvenes, no hay sucesor, por lo tanto, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la secta se disuelva

-Bueno, pero debo de decirles una cosa- dijo Hunter preparándose para pelear –yo solo vengo por sus cabezas, serian un buen premio de caza sobre mi chimenea

Entonces, parte al ataque, yéndose directamente hacia Sonic, dejando a Ciber transformarse a tiempo para recibir un puñetazo en pleno rostro, dejándolo aturdido por un buen rato, esto hace que se enfade y cegado por la ira, se lanza hacia el cazador, quien lo agarra del cuello, luego se da media vuelta y lo azota contra Sonic, mientras este estaba en el aire, lo sujeta del cuello, entonces empieza a apretar con gran fuerza, cuando un sable se posa sobre su hombro, el la reconoce y comienza a reírse.

-¿Cuánto a pasado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro oficial?

-Sabes perfectamente que ahora soy sargento, cazador

-Ahora resulta que el puesto se transfiere al testigo de la muerte

-No te burles de mi hermano infeliz y ahora suelta a mis amigos

-¿Qué amigos?

-No te hagas el payaso, me refiero a los que tienes en las manos, suélalos y que sea un duelo entre nosotros

Después de lanzarlos por la ladera de la meseta, Amber se lanza tras ellos, usando su espada, logra atraparlos, pero no contaba con que el cazador también se había tirado por la colina, golpeándola en la espalda, esta vez, el que se aviva es Ciber, quien los toma antes de caer al suelo, en donde aprovecha y le envía un golpe al cazador, pero este lo esquiva y le propina una fuerte patada en pleno pecho, dejándolo inconsciente, pero sirvió para que Amber se recuperase y se lanzase a la contra con su espada, la cual es detenida por los brazos de Hunter, quien envía una patada, pero la capacidad de esgrimista de Amber lo contrarrestaba, mientras que Sonic intentaba reanimar a Ciber, quien yacía inconsciente, ya que sabia lo que Blaze le haría si se enterase de que dejo que Ciber pelease con alguien como Hunter, cuando ve pasar un largo brazo verde, adivinado inmediatamente de quien se trataba, lo mismo que Hunter, quien logra ingeniárselas para esquivar el puñetazo, el cual sujeta, obligando a Lucky a ir hacia él, pero este venia preparado, dándole un fuerte golpe que hiso sonar la dura coraza de Hunter, la cual mostro una ligera abolladura en forma de puño, esto hizo que estallase en ira y lo toma del cuello, acercándoselo a su pecho, en el cual había un pequeño agujero, antes de activar ese agujero, una bala provoca que retroceda, soltando a Lucky, ese momento fue aprovechado por Amber, quien toma vuelo y se abalanza con espada en mano sobre el cazador, terminando en su espada, entonces, el cazador puso una rodilla en el suelo, tenia un enorme corte en el pecho. A ver que con ese corte no podría tener ni la menor oportunidad de ganar, activa sus propulsores y se marcha, después de enfundar su espada, va hacia Lucky, quien recién se estaba recuperando del ahorcamiento que estaba haciéndole el cazador.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo dándole la mano

-Si, pero no es para tanto, ya me acostumbre a que me agarren del cuello- cuando se levantan, ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, no sabían que les estaba pasando, pero sentían escuchar lo que el otro pensaba, sin saberlo, sus caras se acercaron, pero una voz los devuelve al mundo real

-Oigan, me ayudan a despertar a Ciber- de acuerdo, la voz era la de Sonic –No sé que me hará si se entera que deje que Ciber pelease

-Créeme, lo sabrás muy pronto- dijo Lucky señalando a Blaze que observaba maliciosamente a Sonic –Se me olvido decirte que estábamos buscando zetas cuando Hunter apareció

-Veamos si mi entrenamiento sirve- dijo Blaze dirigiéndose a Sasha –Despiértalo con tus poderes

Ella asintió y acercándose, pone sus manos en su cabeza y concentrándose, logra su cometido, despertar a Ciber, fue tal su impresión, que le da un fuerte abrazo a Blaze dándole las gracias, después la suelta y dice.

-Ups… perdón- todos los presentes rieron

Después de ir al hospital para que atendiesen la facturada manos de Lucky, además, Sonic decide hacer una fiesta por ser la primera pelea en donde no termina con las costillas rotas, llevándolos a todos a casa de Tails. Mientras tanto, en el cuartel del cazador, un serio Swime repara los daños que tenia el cazador, además de ser la primera vez que no recibía un corte de tal magnitud, una vez terminado su trabajo, prepara sus cosas para ir hacia la base ártica, en donde iba a terminar el arma suprema del cazador, mientras dejaba a este en la base, quien no se inmuto por su condición y empieza a entrenar y a crear nuevas actualizaciones.

En Angel Island también hubo una pelea, pero no fue benefactora para nuestros héroes, ya que el que había perdido, fue nadie mas que Knuckles, quien no pudo someter a un rápido Cannon, quien toma la esmeralda principal como trofeo, el malherido Knuckles, al ver que no odia hacer nada, acaba inconsciente en el templo, cuando despierta, decide ir inmediatamente a recuperar la esmeralda principal de cualquier manera, aunque debido a su arrogancia, decide no contárselo a nadie, por lo que parte solo en la búsqueda de Cannon y así recuperar lo que según el, era la máxima misión de su vida.

Continuara…

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**El poder de Cannon es increíble, espero que Knuckles este a la altura del combate, el diamante Evil comienza a comportarse extraño, habrá que tener cuidado, podrá Knuckles con el desafío que le espera o sucumbirá ante el poder de Cannon. Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo: "La voluntad de Knuckles".**

**Como esto es un relleno no hay pregunta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y den su opinión con respecto a la historia.**


	9. Cap8: la voluntad de Knuckles

Sonic and the evil diamonds presents:

Sonic Revolution Wolf

Capitulo 8: La voluntad de Knuckles

Desde esa derrota, algo en Knuckles cambio, nadie salvo el, sabia que había perdido la esmeralda principal, por lo que emprende un viaje por su revancha, el robot con el que había perdido era rápido, ágil, grosero y muy calculador, sabia muy bien que debía derrotarlo sea como sea, esta vez, no se podía dejar ganar. Su ira lo tenia totalmente cegado, imposibilitándolo para notar que si le hubiera dicho a alguien, tendría la ayuda suficiente para derrotar a Cannon, pero no, el tenia que hacerlo a su manera, en fin, cuando creía que ya era tarde, por fin logra su objetivo, encontrar a su oponente, a quien le lanza una enorme roca, la cual es esquivada fácilmente por el robot, quien voltea para empezar a reírse.

-¿En serio quieres una revancha?- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –¿Así que prefieres morir?

-Esta vez no perderé ante una maquina sin sentimientos como tu

-Eso seguro me partiría el alma, ¿Pero sabes qué?- dijo con voz sarcástica –No tengo alma

-Basta de charlas, devuelve la esmeralda principal o ya veras

-¿Ya veré qué?- dijo dejando la enorme esmeralda a un lado -¿Acaso me atacaras con tu cara a mis puños, o quieres que rompa una a una de tus frágiles costillas?

-Ya veras que el que saldrá lastimado serás tu- dijo Knuckles preparándose para pelear

-Eso espero- dijo Cannon haciendo lo mismo

Ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ninguno de los dos partía al ataque, hasta que una ligera briza inicio la pelea. Todo empezó bien para Knuckles, estaba acertando bien sus puñetazos, pero de igual manera Cannon tenia lo suyo, debido a que era una maquina, no sentía dolor y mucho menos cansancio, cosa que estaba haciendo con Knuckles, quien aun no mostraba esos signos. Los golpes que le estaba propinando, provocaron que se confiase, aunque de alguna que otra forma, encontraba algo raro en la forma de pelear de su oponente y era que estaba peleando de una manera muy distinta a su pelea anterior, entonces, retrocede un par de pasos, preparándose para su nuevo y letal ataque, Cannon simplemente lo espero con su torso al descubierto para recibir el ataque, pero a la vez, prestaba mucha atención en su postura, entonces, el puño izquierdo de Knuckles se torno rojo, el robot decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

-Si su puño izquierdo se torno rojo, significa que me atacara con el puño izquierdo- concluyo el robot –Aunque se muy bien que ese equidna es diestro, por lo que me dará un cambio de mano, pero que predecible

Entonces, Knuckles se tira hacia el ataque, dando un gran brinco hacia su objetivo, al principio se notaba que enviaría un gancho de izquierda, luego empezó a cambiarlo por un derechazo, pero al final, la sorpresa se la llevo Cannon, al ver que lo que le envió no fue ninguno de sus puños, sino que una fuerte patada en el rostro que provoco que el robot rodase varios metros, cuando se levanta, empieza a reírse, después de apretar con su garra un tornillo que se le soltó tras la patada, se dirige hacia la esmeralda, luego de observarla detenidamente, observa a Knuckles por un buen rato.

-Tu ultimo ataque me sorprendió, lo admito- dijo Cannon por fin

-Gracias, lo llevo ensayando en mis tiempos libres- dijo mientras se preparaba otra vez para pelear

-Sabes, siempre quise enfrentarme a oponentes dignos y tu te lo has ganado- después de esto, hace un rápido movimiento, dándole un certero golpe en la mejilla

-Por fin empieza la verdadera fiesta

En este segundo round, Knuckles con suerte daba un golpe, ahora que Cannon lo había considerado un oponente digno, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse perder, cuando recibe un fuerte golpe que lo manda a volar, pero la rapidez de Cannon era tal, que se posiciono por debajo y le dio una patada, lanzando muy alto, entonces, prepara el cañón de su brazo y dispara seis certeros tiros, luego toma dirección hacia la esmeralda, con un Knuckles que cae de cabeza al piso.

-Que lastima, creí que eras digno, pero no vales ni para ser mi mascota- dijo mientras levantaba la esmeralda

-Alto- se oyó la voz de Knuckles, esto impresiona a Cannon

-Pero que clase de equidna eres- dijo lleno de impresión

-Mi nombre es Knuckles – dijo mientras escupía sangre –Knuckles The Echaidna, tercer guardián de la cuarta dinastía de los guardianes, ultimo descendiente de Zokah The Echaidna y…- en ese momento lanza otro escupitajo con sangre –Y no permitiré que te lleves el único tesoro que mi familia protegió por generaciones

-En ese caso, la única forma de derrotarte es matándote- dijo el robot saliendo de su sorpresa –Si así lo quieres

En ese momento Cannon se lanza hacia el ataque, pero sus golpes eran esquivados por Knuckles como si fuese su aprendiz principiante, esto lo extraño un poco, pero no fue impedimentos para que envié otros, pero a cada golpe que enviaba, Knuckles lo esquivaba con muchísima facilidad, cuando de repente, le toma su puño y lo observó con sus blancos ojos, ahora era el turno de Knuckles para atacar, y no dudo en hacerlo lo levanto del puño sujeto y le dio una fuerte bofetada, enviándolo a volar muy alto, cuando Cannon alcanzo el máximo de altura, le da un fuerte puñetazo que provoca que caiga a una velocidad increíble y antes de que toque el suelo, de da una gran variedad de golpes que es imposible saber cuantos son en total, provocando que se estrelle contra un árbol, él se destruye en el momento exacto en que Cannon se estrella con el, pero eso no era todo, ya que Knuckles estaba preparando su nuevo ataque de nuevo, el cual envía en el momento mismo en que el robot se levanta, después de un buen tiempo, el robot se levanta totalmente lleno de averías y numerosas rupturas, aun así, estaba listo para continuar con el combate, pero un fuerte y enorme puñetazo, provoca que se le apague todo su sistema, mientras que una conocida voz le dice

-¿Estas bien Knuckles?- pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado como para intentar saber quien era, por lo que se desmaya

Cuando se recupera, se encuentra en una de las salas del hospital de la ciudad, lo primero que vio, fue a todos sus amigos quienes se alegraron de que se despertase, después de intentar acomodarse en la cama, nota que tiene aun varios huesos sin sanar

-Debes de relajarte, los doctores dicen que es una suerte a que sobrevivieras

-Digamos que solo fue cuestión de voluntad- todos rieron por esto ultimo -¿Qué paso con…?

-No te preocupes, la esmeralda principal esta en el templo, Edward y tu abuelo tomaron tu turno mientras te recuperas

-¿Y el robot?

-Esta en el laboratorio de Tails, en donde lo están examinado

-Creo que ese robot oculta algo, en las dos peleas que tuvimos, sentí que ese no era su verdadero poder- dijo muy pensativo –Fue como si pelease contra Ciber, pero en estado normal

Después de dejar a Knuckles para que descansase un tiempo, todos parten para hacer l que iban a hacer, Ace quien había dejado de sentirse culpable de lo ocurrido ante su enfrentamiento contra Marry y Gay, saca el Evil Diamond que había devuelto a la pareja a una segunda oportunidad en la vida lo que hizo que pensase en su pasado, lo que lo lleno de angustia, cuando una voz lo espanta lanzando el diamante a un vidrio, el cual queda totalmente trizado, de pues de disculparse con los dueños, dice.

-Por tu culpa estoy debiendo un vidrio- le dijo un poco enfadado

-Es que… yo… eh

-Este… no es para tanto Sasha- dijo Tratando de evitar que se pusiera a llorar

-No te preocupes- le dijo con su tímida voz –Solo quería animarte parecías angustiado

-¿Angustiado yo?... pamplinas, yo solo estaba…- dijo mirando hacia todos lados

-Sabes perfectamente que puedo leer la mente, así que no puedes mentirme

-Esta bien, solo recordaba a mi familia y amigos que deje atrás por esta misión

-¿Por qué no vas y les das una visita?

-Porque si regreso ahora, me creerán un completo fracasado- dijo un poco enfadado –Lake tenia razón, esta misión es demasiado para mi

-No digas eso- le dijo Sasha para que se relajase –Sabes, cuando yo era niña todo el mundo me molestaba

-Y ¿Eso por qué?

-Porque era la única que tenia un de los poderes mas poderosos y no lo podía ocupar, me humillaban por eso

-Eso deja marcado a un niño

-Si, pero por fortuna, mi hermano siempre estaba conmigo, pero hubo un tiempo en el que el ya o podía ayudarme

-¿Por qué?

-porque se graduó y no tenia tiempo para estar conmigo en esa escuela, aun así, un buen amigo me dio su mano cuando mas lo necesite

-Crazy

-Si, el punto de esta historia es que si no crees que puedas continuar, apóyate en tus amigos, ellos siempre estarán para apoyarte y si no lo hacen, pues no son tus amigos

-Gracias, Sasha, ten- dice entregándole el diamante Evil –Encuéntrale un lugar seguro- pero justo cuando el diamante toco a Sasha, algo extraño sucedió, estaba empezando a brillar, pero ceso rápidamente.

El extraño comportamiento del diamante extraño tanto a Ace, que decide dejar el diamante bajo su sombrero, pero algo ocurrió que empezó a arder, después empezó a moverse minuciosamente, pero ceso rápidamente, al final, Ace decide llevarlo hacia un científico que conoció gracias a Shadow, para enterarse del porqué de ese comportamiento, dejando a Sasha atrás. Ella, mientras tanto, decide caminar un poco y sin notarlo, empieza a cantar una canción de su infancia, sin darse cuenta, muchas personas se asomaban por la ventana para escuchar tan hermosa melodía, cuando se dio cuenta, se sonroja y se va corriendo, todos se decepcionaron de esto ultimo.

Mientras tanto, Ciber termina de grabar un ligero corto cuando ve a al eriza verde corriendo, él se mueve rápidamente para saber que le pasaba, esta en cambio, mostro una mayor timidez al hablar, dejando muy confundido a Ciber, quien no entendía nada de su tartamudeo, hasta que al fin, Sasha toma aliento y le cuenta lo ocurrido a Ciber.

-Así que era por eso- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –Yo creí que era mas grave

-Pero si es grave- dijo ella un poco molesta –Que todo el mundo me escuche cantar

-Me gustaría escucharte cantar- dijo luego miro su cámara y se le ocurre una idea –Que tal si te filmo un videoclip

-¿estas loco?- dijo muy disgustada

-No te preocupes, nadie lo vera- dijo preparando su cámara –Tal vez tu hermano y Crazy, pero nadie mas, vamos anímate, a que se te olvida lo ocurrido

-Esta bien- dijo con un suspiro –Pero se lo se lo muestras a mi hermano y a Crazy

-Esta bien, solo canta una canción que te sepas

-Esta bien…- dijo pensando en su canción

_No llores, no llores niña linda_

_Que las malas criaturas por hoy se van_

_Duerme, duerme niña linda_

_Que las fieras ya no están_

_Descansa, descansa niña linda_

_Que mañana un alegre día será_

_Solo cierra tus ojitos lindos_

_Que el sol allí estará_

_Brindándonos un nuevo día_

_Lleno de paz, algo que salga de tu corazón_

_Una sonrisa, llena de luz_

_Que ilumine todo tu interior_

_Todo esto cuando llegue el día_

_Para que las aves canten_

_No llores, no llores niña linda_

Cuando termina de cantar, abre los ojos para ver a Ciber, quien estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, este la observo con una sonrisa

-La canción no es muy buena, pero con tu voz, se volvió una dulce melodía, cantas fantástico- esto hizo que Sasha se ruborice

-G…gracias

-Creo que será un hermoso regalo para tu hermano- dijo sacando la cinta de su cámara –Espero escucharte cantar mas a menudo

Después de eso, las cosas cambiaron para bien para todos nuestros protagonistas, el único que no estaba seguro de esa tranquilidad, era Ace, quien estaba en presencia de el regreso de algún rival muy poderoso, mientras que Tails, aprovechaba al máximo la tecnología con la que Cannon fue construido, el tiempo de calma, podría aguarse otra vez, estarán nuestros héroes preparados para esto.

Continuara…

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**Amber a encontrado la guarida del cazador, para desgracia, no es la correcta, el diamante trae a unos muy poderosos y conocidos enemigos, pero ahora, tienen mas ira y algo muy poderoso, el Evil Diamond, todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo: "A la caza del jabalí".**

**Nota: debido a la gran escasez de respuestas, este será el ultimo capitulo con preguntas, por lo que me ire directamente hacia la historia que quiero dar, por lo que solo os queda dejar su comentario.**

**Comenten **


	10. cap9: A la caza del Jabalí

Sonic and the Evil Diamonds presents:

Sonic Revolution Wolf

Capitulo 9: A la caza del jabalí

la mañana transcurría tranquila y pausada, todos estaban viviendo un momento de paz que los acogía pausadamente, a pesar de haber tanta paz, algunos no salían de sus rutinas diarias, como el entrenamiento de los poderes de Sasha o las demostraciones de tiro al blanco de Ace. La que mas aprovechaba esta paz fue Amber, quien lo tomo como unas pequeñas vacaciones, mientras estaba en uno de los spas de la ciudad, aparece una paloma mensajera, (sentido literal, era una paloma marrón con cartas), quien le entrega un sobre, en el, se le daba las indicaciones de su nueva misión. Al parecer habían encontrado una de las bases del cazador en la zona polar, por lo que debía de ir de inmediato hacia ese lugar y encontrar mas pistas sobre las huellas de tan maligno villano, después de leer la carta, sumerge su cara en su baño de burbujas, luego la saca con una cara de emoción.

-Puedo llevar a cualquiera, ¿no?- le dijo al mensajero

-Solo si no interfieren con la misión- dijo dándole la espalda con una cara ruborizada

-No te preocupes, me aportaran una muy buena ayuda- dijo tomando una toalla –Por lo tanto, ve y dile a nuestro comandante que acepto la misión, puedes retirarte

-Si mi sargento- dijo saliendo lo mas rápido posible

Después de vestirse y terminar con su sesión, sale para ver a quienes la acompañarían en su misión

-Bien, tengo un soldado raso, un francotirador, un lobo, un experto en computadoras, un tipo que corre rápido y unas cuantas invitadas mas- dijo contando con los dedos -Solo tengo que buscarlos

Cuando termina los preparativos, sobre todo con la ropa, aunque solo consiguió una y era la de ella, parten rumbo a la zona polar en uno de los aviones sigilosos de Tails. Una vez en la zona polar, establecen un campamento, después de dar la estrategia, se van para hacer un reconocimiento, buscando por todos lados, pero en todos lados , solo encontraban lo mismo, nieve, quienes mas sufrían eran Sonic y Ciber, quienes parecían estar congelados debido a que se movían muy tiesamente, cuando de pronto, la buena vista de Ace encuentra algo, era un edificio perfectamente camuflado con el entorno, por lo que partieron rumbo hacia el lugar, pero cuando se acercaron a cinco metros, fueron apuntados por numerosos laceres y una robótica voz, les pedía la contraseña, sin pensarlo dos veces, Ace le dispara a todas las armas con mucha precisión, después, buscan la forma de abrir una muy fortificada puerta, cuando un Ciber transformado toma suficiente vuelo, y con la habilidad de estirarse de Lucky, destrozan la puerta con mucha facilidad una vez adentro, se separan para averiguar si estaba el cazador por el lugar, pero lo único que encuentran son solo huesos de pollo tirados por doquier, cuando llegan a la computadora central, encontrando los archivos del cazador, entre ellos, sus victimas, las personas con quienes a contactado, también encontraron otros delitos de Hunter, mientras estaban distraídos por los archivos, una sombra los enviste desde atrás, cuando se recuperan, se encuentran con el escudero de Hunter, Swime, quien los observaba mientras se afirmaba los guantes.

-Nos vemos de nuevo oficial- dijo observándolos con sus malignos ojos

-Swime- dijo Amber mientras se levantaba –Tails, quiero que descargues los archivos mientras distraigo a este puerco

-Que no reconoces a un jabalí cuando lo vez- dijo luego se da media vuelta y dice –Computadora, traslada los archivos a la base principal mientras eliminas estos –dijo mientras que la computadora inicia con el proceso, después, destruye el teclado con sus puños –Ahora veamos que tan bueno eres con la imitación de voces

-Eres un…

-Un puerco lo se- dijo abalanzándose sobre Amber, ella logra esquivarlo y sacar su espada, en ese momento, un brazo verde lo toma por detrás, ella aprovecha esto y efectuando una maniobra, le da una patada en el rostro a Swime.

La acción anterior, provoco que estalle en ira, lo que hace que demuestre su gran fuerza y jala con gran fuerza el brazo de Lucky, dándole un fuertísimo golpe, después, se agacha del golpe de espada de Amber haciendo una entrada, luego, mientas ella estaba en el aire, le da una patada, estrellándose con una pared, después, recoge la espada de Amber y avanza hacia Tails, enviándole una estocada, pero este logra esquivársela y rematar con una patada a la cabeza, sorprendiendo a su agresor, luego, mostro sus habilidades para volar, pero los grandes saltos del jabalí le entorpecían sus movimientos, cuando de pronto, recibe un golpe en el rostro, antes de que Swime le diese una estocada de espada, una ráfaga azul aparece para salvarlo.

-Gracias Sonic- agradeció el zorro

-No hay de que, solo avísame que hay alguien con quien pelear

-Esta bien, pero no lo subestimes

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Sonic el erizo- dijo Swime levantándose

-Por lo menos soy conocido

-Si, recuerdo la paliza que te di anteriormente

Después de esta platica, el jabalí se reincorpora dándole un codazo en el rostro a Sonic, luego, con una perfecta combinación de golpes, manda a volar a Tails hacia la computadora central, cuando fue a por la espada de Amber, un largo brazo verde se lo quita antes de que la tocase. Mientras tanto, en una sala cercana, Ciber y Ace terminan con los preparativos para demoler el edificio, cuando sienten una ligera explosión, siendo Ciber el que corre hacia donde provino ese estruendo, encontrándose con Swime, quien sostenía de la pañoleta a Lucky, este no lo dudo y se transformo, llamando la atención de Swime quien se prepara para contrarrestar el ataque del hibrido, rodando hasta estrellarse con una pantalla, después, hace una nueva demostración de fuerza levantando el enorme cuerpo de Ciber arrojándolo al otro lado del lugar, una vez que choca con la pared, golpea a su oponente con ambas piernas unidas, cuando ve a todos los que había derrotado, comienza a reírse.

-Creía que me darían mas pelea- dijo sin cambiar su sonrisa –Ahora se porque mi maestro los subestimaba en todas las peleas, simplemente se contenía, ahora veo que solo son basura

-Te equivocas- dijo Ciber levantándose –Si quieres enfrentarse a un gran poder, te lo daré- dijo transformándose en lobo -¡Sonic!- este levanta la cabeza al escuchar su nombre –Perdónenme por los actos que hare

Después de esto, envía un rugido, luego, se empieza a encorvar y a magnificar su tamaño, su pelo creció notoriamente, sus colmillos crecieron tanto, que sobrepasaron el labio, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y sus garras adquirieron forma de espada, esto deja sorprendido a Swime, a quien le envía un rugido, acto seguido, una patada, enviándolo a volar lejos, antes de que alcanzase la pared, lo coge con sus manos y lo azota con el suelo, luego acerca su cabeza al del jabalí, lo olfatea y se aleja de él, luego mueve la cabeza, en donde divisa a Lucky, quien se estaba recuperando de la tunda que le habían dado, se dirige violentamente hacia él, este alcanza a esquivarlo. Al ver esto, Sonic se da cuenta de porque se había disculpado antes de transformarse.

-¡Lucky inmovilízalo!- este atiende rápidamente y haciendo uso de su poder lo inmoviliza –Bien, mantenlo ahí- dijo mientras corría hacia Ciber, recordando lo que elle había dicho que hiciera cuando perdiese el control, lográndolo, al darle una dolorosa patada en la cabeza

Cuando logran hacer dormir a Ciber, empiezan con los preparativos para abandonar el lugar, en gran parte, porque no lograron recuperar los archivos que Swime elimino, por lo que lo llevan al cuartel general de la policía internacional para ser interrogado y así encontrar de una vez por todas, la base de Hunter, el cazador. Después de la aventura que había pasado, Ace retorna toda su atención al diamante Evil otra vez, el cual comenzó a agitarse violentamente, escapándose de las manos de Ace, estrellándose con una roca, liberando una gran columna de humo y destellos, después, tres conocidas sombras se mantenían inmóviles mientras el humo se dispersaba, la sorpresa inundo todo el cuerpo de Ace, no lograba creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero allí estaban, trago saliva y los observo temerariamente, el diamante Evil había devuelto a los lideres lobos, ellos no le espantaban, lo que le asustaba era que Taboo, el líder del trio, poseía en sus manos el diamante Evil.

-Con ese rostro, puedo suponer que nos recuerdas- dijo con su sutil voz Tattoo

-Gracias por el regalo, te estaremos agradecidos- dijo con su ronca voz Totem

-Caballeros, saben muy bien cual es nuestra misión- dijo Taboo con su voz intimidante

-Si, aniquilar a Ciber- dijeron al unísono Totem y Tattoo, luego se transforman y se van corriendo en dirección norte

-Tendré que decírselo a Ciber antes de que lo encuentren- dijo Ace quien partió en busca de Ciber

Ciber no lograba creer lo que Ace le estaba contando, el sabia que en su ultimo encuentro casi muere, además que Sonic y Lucky aun tenían las secuelas de su combate anterior y Knuckles seguía en el hospital, esta vez, no tenia mucha ayuda para derrotarlos, en lo que aparece Cannon, a quien Tails le borro la memoria meticulosamente, olvidando solo que había sido construido por Eggman y el por qué, lo que le dio una idea a Ciber, lo único que necesitaba era tener tiempo suficiente para encontrar los poderes ocultos de aquel robot, para eso, debían de infiltrarse en la mismísima base de Eggman, por lo que se movieron rápido para lograr descargar los planos del robot, teniendo que recurrir ante la experta en robos, Rouge, partiendo de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, los lideres regresan al templo, allí, son recibidos como si nada les hubiese pasado, después de sentarse en sus respectivos tronos, observan de reojo el diamante que se habían quedado sabían muy bien que aquella fue la causa de su regreso de la muerte, pero no sabían como lo hizo, también buscaron la forma de activar su poder y usarlo para fines propios.

-La ultima vez subestimamos a Ciber- dijo Totem algo enfadado –No debemos dejar que un plebeyo nos ridiculice de nuevo

-No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar- dijo Taboo acercándose al diamante, el cual coge y aprieta con fuerza, este empezó a brillar –Nuestro poder es cada vez superior

Los otros dos lideres se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron lo mismo que Taboo, los ojos del trio se volvieron totalmente blancos y, después de dar un poderoso aullido, salen del templo con gran velocidad, con un objetivo obvio, matar a Ciber.

Los destinos de nuestros héroes pende de un hilo, ahora las decisiones tienen un valor fatal.

Continuara…

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**Un anuncio de tormenta amenaza la integridad de nuestros protagonistas, los secretos que Cannon oculta serán revelados, pero no es suficiente, los lideres los han encontrados, una batalla decisiva esta a punto de comenzar, un poder vital renacerá de las cenizas. Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo: "el poder del Evil Diamond".**

**Debido a unas visitas tuve que atrasar este capitulo, espero me perdonen y comenten todo lo que quieran, así me ayudan a con la historia.**


	11. Cap10: el poder del Evil Diamond

Sonic and the Evil Diamonds presents:

Sonic Revolution Wolf.

Capitulo 10:El poder del Evil Diamond

Ciber corría algo aventajado hacia Hilltown, los demás solo debían de seguirlo, sabían precisamente que la casa donde vive su madre era el primer lugar que atacarían, la desesperación de Ciber fue tal que no se dio cuenta cuando llego, dado un largo frenazo, cuando iba a abrir la puerta, una enorme mano le toca el hombre, él se da vuelta para ver a los lideres lobo, quienes ya transformados en su forma hibrida observaban maliciosamente a Ciber, este no mas tiempo de dar un paso atrás y transformarse, pero al abalanzarse, es catapultado por Taboo, golpeándose fuertemente en la espalda, después de levantarse, recibe un fuerte golpe de Tattoo, esto provoca que viaje un largo trayecto, siendo interceptado por Totem, los dolores eran inaguantables, pero permitió que Ciber se diese cuenta de que su poder era aun mayor que de la ultima vez que se enfrentaron.

-Esta vez no tendrás el honor de recibir el asteroide del lobo, solo morirás por nuestros puños- dijo Totem con una enorme sonrisa

Estas palabras provocaron que Ciber aumentase su dosis, convirtiéndose en a horrible criatura que fue en su enfrentamiento contra Swime, atacando rápidamente debido a sus instintos, pero los lideres logran ser mucho mas agiles al tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo en contra de un silo, el cual se derrumba al impacto.

-No creo que tu modo de Fury Wolf nos detenga ahora- dijo Taboo acomodándose su mascara para volver a su estado normal –Nosotros somos superiores a ti en todo aspecto- en ese momento Ciber se abalanza, pero su ataque es esquivado recibiendo una feroz patada en la mandíbula –como vez, no necesito mi forma hibrida para demostrártelo

La ira fue tal, que envía un fuerte rugido, los lideres presenciaron un nuevo nivel en sus transformaciones, observaban sin emitir emoción alguna, viendo como el pelo de Ciber ahora se acortaba, sus colmillos se agrandaron, sus ojos pusieron una tonalidad amarilla con rojo, sus garras se alargaron y sus pies crecieron tanto, que destrozaron las zapatillas de Ciber. La nueva forma hibrida de Ciber se abalanzo rápidamente, igualando la velocidad de sus adversarios, estos, no se mostraban inmutados, sabían que eran mas y estaban ganando, al menos eso es lo que creían, cuando de repente una bala le da justamente en el pecho de Tattoo, pero la bala no hace nada mas que revotar, esto hace que se fije en el trio, volviendo a su forma normal y preparando su puño para lanzar un haz de luz, pero antes de lanzarlo, es cogido de una pierna por Ciber fallando su ataque, pero se prepara para otro, dándole de lleno en el rostro. Después de divisar lo que buscaba, Ace se abalanza sobre Totem, con el objetivo de quitarle el diamante Evil, pero este demostró ser mas ágil al esquivar cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando iba a recibir un mortífero golpe, Crazy se interpone para recibirlo quedando con la cara casi desfigurada, pero gracias a sus poderes, se recupera rápidamente del dolor, la pelea se estaba volviendo ahora mas enredada para los lideres, quienes eran atacados de todos los lados, esto debido a que muchos agentes de la policía internacional estaban presentes, demostrando una alta superioridad táctica.

Hasta el momento, el único que no estaba peleando era Cannon, quien recién había llegado junto a Tails, al ver que todos luchaban contra los lideres lobo, decide incorporarse, por lo que se encorva y se transforma, esto sorprende a Tails, quien recién se estaba enterando de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la forma en la que Cannon peleaba era muy distinta a la forma en la que peleo contra Knuckles, demostrando ser mucho mas fuerte de lo que el creía.

En se momento, el Evil Diamond comenzó a brillar, muchos apostaban a que traería a otro guerrero del pasado, pero no fue así, el diamante solo se quedo ahí, brillando fuera del alcance de todos. Esto fue aprovechado por los lideres, quienes dando un enorme salto, se preparan para un asteroide del lobo, salvo que esta vez, estaban transformados, formando un meteorito muchísimo mas grande y por ende, mas peligroso. Cuando se abalanzaron hacia la tierra, el diamante empezó a agitarse bruscamente de un lado hacia el otro, luego, emite un haz de luz en dirección al gran archipiélago del volcán, luego, se interpuso en la trayectoria del asteroide del lobo, del impacto, un enorme haz de luz se estrella con Cannon, enviando a estrellarse con una montaña, la cual asimila formando una especie de estatua de lobo robótico, mientras que los lideres absorben tanto poder que sus ojos se tornaron totalmente blancos, regresando a la tierra, formándose un cráter bajo sus pisadas.

-Nosotros somos los lideres del poderoso clan de los lobos- dijeron al unísono los tres lideres –Y no seremos derrotados por plebeyos como ustedes- al decir esto, levantan su mano izquierda y con esto, Ciber se eleva, sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuese apretado, después de esto, extienden su ano y el cuerpo de Ciber estalla

Todos quedaron anonadados con el poder de los lideres, otros, se desmoronaron al ver la muerte de Ciber, en especial Ace, quien sabia las consecuencias de lo que había pasado, por lo que no aguanta la ira y se transforma en el Gogh atacando con diversas llamaradas a los lideres, estos esquivaban todos sus ataques, llegando en frente de él, en ese momento, la lluvia de golpes salió de ambos lados, el mas perjudicado era Acequien estaba en desventaja contra los lideres y cuando todos creían que era también el fin de Ace, el diamante comenzó a brillar y a agitarse nuevamente, del brillo, aparece una enorme ave en llamas, todos se sorprendieron, era Ciber, quien había regresado gracias al diamante, después de dar vueltas en el cielo, se abalanza sobre los lideres, estos no pudieron hacer nada para detener el ataque de tan poderosa criatura, incluyendo el poder del Gogh, esta vez, las llamas quemaron los pesados cuerpos de los lideres. Al verse de espalda contra la pared, los lideres intentan su asteroide del lobo, saltando rápidamente, pero esta vez, Ace y Ciber estaban preparados, lanzándose directamente hacia ellos para impactarlos de frente, el choque fue tal, que una enorme explosión llego a rozar la tierra, después de esto, deciden buscar algún sobreviviente, encontrándose solo con los exhaustos cuerpos de sus amigos, de los lideres, ni un solo rastro.

Pasado un buen tiempo, con decirles de que Knuckles se recupero por completo de su pelea con Cannon, en fin, el único que despierta es Ace, este, después de observar a su alrededor, hace unos intentos de levantarse, activando una alarma que trae a una variedad de enfermeros y doctores, quienes le pidieron que guardara cama mientras le hacían unos exámenes, esto lo dejo totalmente aburrido, por lo que pide sus preciadas pistolas, cosa que no le pasaron por estar prohibidas, lo único que le entregaron fue su característico sombrero, con el cual jugueteo por un buen rato hasta que por fin le entregan su tan anhelada alta. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se topa con el cuarto de Ciber, este seguía durmiendo, pero con una especie de respirador, mientras se adentraba para observarlo mas de cerca, un doctor se aparece por detrás, sorprendiéndolo, después de recuperarse del susto, observa atentamente a Ciber, en lo que el doctor le dice.

-Es una suerte que siga vivo- Ace lo observa con un rostro sin expresión –En caso de que despierte, dudo mucho que pueda hablar y caminar.

En ese momento, decide marcharse, cuando siente algo, se da vuelta, solo para ver que Ciber estaba despertando, este, intenta decirle algo, pero no sale palabra alguna, lo que espanta a Ciber, quien rápidamente se sienta para revisar su garganta, luego mueve sus labios como queriendo decir: "que le pasa a mi voz", luego, intento bajarse de la cama, pero se cae al suelo de inmediato, luego intenta mover sus piernas, pero no logro mover ni siquiera un solo dedo, después de ser examinado y después chequeado, le dan el alta, solo que sale en una silla de ruedas, afuera del hospital, todos esperaban con regalos y flores, para luego dirigirse a una fiesta en la casa de Tails, organizada por Sonic y las tarjetas de Tails.

Durante la fiesta, lentamente los rostros empezaron a denotar preocupación, si el Evil Diamond que Ace encontró poseía tal poder, no lograban pensar en los poderes de los otros, al único que no le preocupaba eso era a Ciber, quien invalido y mudo no encontraba como realizar su sueño de convertirse en un director de cine.

-¿Qué te preocupa Ciber?- le pregunta Knuckles a Ciber, este ultimo, trata de hablar, pero no le sale voz alguna –Debemos reparar eso… mmm… ya se… Sasha puedes venir un momento- dijo llamando a Sasha,, me estoy volviendo algo obvio, no, en fin

-¿Qué quieren chicos?- dijo ella con su tímida voz

-Necesitamos tus poderes para saber lo que Ciber quiere decir

-Si, porque no-dijo ella, luego observo concentrada a Ciber, pero algo sucede que da un ligero retroceso, ella queda un poco confundida, pero reanuda con su labor, solo que esta vez con mas esfuerzo –Es difícil, su mente es muy difícil de leer- dijo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-Eso será un problema

-No te preocupes, de seguro si practico mas logro hacerlo con mucha facilidad

Finalizada la fiesta, todos salieron con un poco de preocupación, sabían que aun quedaba un enemigo, al cual no dejarían escapar otra vez, pero no sabían que aun quedaba otro enemigo, con el cual pueden protagonizar una de las peleas mas difíciles que nuestro héroes tendrán que vivir, pero eso, es una historia para otro capitulo.

Continuara…

**En el próximo capitulo.**

**Por fin la batalla final se acerca, habrá que ser cuidadoso, un solo error podrá resultar caro, el desino de nuestros protagonistas pende de un hilo, ¿Podrán sobrevivir ante este nuevo desafío?, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de esta intrigante aventura.**

**Nota del escritor: en esta oportunidad, les quiero pedir que elijan al nuevo oponente, dejen un comentario con la opción 1: Dark Cannon, o con la opción 2: Ultímate Hunter. El destino de nuestro protagonistas depende de su decisión, además, así se podrán decidir los títulos de los últimos capitulos. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	12. peticion

por favor nesecito los comentarios para poder seguir con el fic


	13. Chapter 13

ultima semana para dejar su respuesta, si no lo hacen, me veré forzado a tener que improvisar la historia y puede que no caiga en el gusto de los lectores.

por favor comenten, necesito urgentemente esos comentarios


End file.
